Batman: Smiles, Laughter and Orgasms
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: A sex-filled saga featuring Batman, Robin, Batgirl, The Joker, Catwoman and more. An alternative universe retelling of the early career of the Batman and the emergence lf the Joker. What happens when a Batman evolves without the Joker to define himself against? A darker, rougher, more manipulative Batman. But then what happens when that Batman comes up against a Joker of his own?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** **No sex here in the prologue, this is just a little set up piece, introducing you to a couple of the players: most notably Batman and Barbara Gordon, with a glimpse of 'Jack' too. This is quite a long game I'm playing here but I'm hoping it's going to add up to something really epic. This a story driven almost entirely by sex scenes starting from the next chapter, so this is your last warning if that's not your thing, but there is a story that's going to build up slowly but hopefully have exploded into something really special by the end. One final note, some of the planning and plotting for this one has been done with DarkNight18, and some of the future chapters will be cowrotten with her (I will specify when.)**

 **I hope you enjoy the ride.**

* * *

"Stop pointing that gun at my family!" Desperation filled James Gordon's voice. The broken soul-less eyes of Harvey Dent stared back at him. No. Not Dent. Not anymore. Two-Face.

The barrel of the gun clicked. Barbara felt the cold metal press into the side of her head. "I gave this city everything," she heard Dent's voice echo throughout the warehouse. Sirens sounded from outside. Maybe the police were here to help. That was a desperate thought. No police in Gotham helped. Nobody except her father. "Not everything Harvey," a voice sounded in the darkness. For a moment Barbara thought it was her father. But the voice was deeper, grittier. "Not yet." The Batman steppedforwards into the light.

"Captain Gordon," the dark knight's voice sent shivers down Barbara's spine, "take your wife and run." Gordon scrambled to his feet, long brown trench coat shooting out behind him like a cape as he turned to the vigilante. "I'm not leaving my daughter," he growled. Barbara had never heard her father sound like that. "Your daughter will be fine. I'll make sure of it." And Barbara believed him.

"Liar!" Dent's voice shrieked across the room. "You don't decide who lives, Bats. Only the coin decides." Two-Face's arm around Barbara's neck slacked slightly as he held up his infamous coin with that hand. Clean and perfect on one side. Scarred on the other. Then Barbara screamed.

The small black projectile had been flung through the air at near superhuman speed. The Batarang. It struck the coin from Havey's hand and took it flying off into the darkness. "No!" She heard Two-Face scream. He threw Barbara to the floor and scrambled after the coin. Batman leapt over Barbara's head and into the darkness after the villain. By the time Barbara had turned her head to look, Two-Face was on his back, Batman standing triumphant over him. It was over.

Laughter. Dent was actually laughing. "You think this is over?" He shouted, and Barbara watched in horror as Two-Face ripped open his shirt to reveal a bomb already counting down. 22 seconds. She heard her father shouting, saw him pulling her mother with him towards the door. She didn't hear what she said. Then she felt an arm around her waist. "Hold tight Miss Gordon," that dark voice whispered in her ear.

Running. She felt herself being pulled into a run. The explosion sounded behind her. Her parents were out already, they were safe. Nothing else mattered. Nothing except holding onto her dark saviour. Glass shattered. Air whipped Barbara in the face, making an even greater mess of her red hair. Batman was leaping through the window, and taking her with him. The force of the explosion sent them both flying through the air.

"Oof." As they crashed into the ground, the Batman actually sounded... Human. It took Barbara Gordon a second to register she was still alive, and a further second to realise she was actually lying on top of Batman. The Batman. Her body pressed right against his. A 20 year old college student home for the holidays and the Dark Knight detective. "Barbara..." He whispered and her heart started to pound even more. Then she realised what he meant and rolled off so he could get up.

Her mother and father were with them in seconds. Her mother wrapping her baby girl in her arms and thanking god. Her father, calm as ever once more, took a step back with the hero vigilante. "Dent?" She heard him ask. "Gone. The way he chose to go." Gordon nodded, satisfied with the response.

"Thank you." Batman didn't bother to respond to that. "Two-Face's reign of terror is finally over," Gordon said with a smile. Batman didn't smile back. "Oh come on," Gordon said, noticing the Batman's signature smile, "it's not like there's ever going to be another one as bad as Harvey got..."

Batman turned and in a blink he was gone. "Wait!" Barbara called, breaking out of her mother's grip but it was too late, he was gone. "I never got to say thank you..."

 _"Hehehe..." Laughter can be innocent. It can be pleasant. It can be a sign of childish joy. But it isn't always. Jack looked down at the newspaper announcing Two-Face's demise. "They think he was the worst Gotham had to offer? His laughter echoed down the street, waking a baby as it did. "You ain't seen nothing yet..."_

 **Next: Batman and Vicki Vale**


	2. Batman: Vicki Vale

**Author's Notes:** **An establishing chapter as Batman deals with the ravishing Vicki Vale. The general idea of this story is that a Batman who's evolved without the Joker to define himself in contrast to, is a very dark and manipulative Batman. This is our first showcase of that Batman in the type of 'situation' he's going to be facing a lot of in this story. He's not your boyfriend. He's not gentle. He's not holding back. But do you know what he _is?_**

 **He's Batman.**

* * *

Vicki Vale was the best reporter the Gotham Gazette had. The feisty redheaded vixen was trouble. The kind of trouble you want. Why would should a talented woman choose Gotham to settle down? Simple. Vicki Vale had an obsession. The Batman.

It was raining outside. It was always raining in Gotham. When Vicki came through the door to her apartment, she was soaking. She didn't know she wasn't alone. White slits watched from the shadows as the petite redhead unbuttoned her black coat, lifted her dress up over her head and slid down her tights. After surviving the downpour outside, Vicki just wanted a shower. She stopped as a voice sounded from the shadows.

"We need to talk."

The Batman stepped out from the shadows, cloaked in the cape of darkness. Vicki stared awestruck at him, suddenly aware she was standing there in just her thin pink underwear. "Then maybe I should put my clothes back on..." She managed to breathe out.

He caught her wrist as she reached for the heap on the floor. A beat passed. "Guess not..." She muttered and he released her.

"You're working on a story." His eyes seemed to glare right into her soul.

"Well I am a reporter..." She shrugged with a smile. He didn't smile back. His expression didn't change at all.

"About me."

She swallowed nervously: "Well yes..."

He stepped towards her. Her heart was racing. "Do I come out of it well?"

She blinked. He smirked. "Um..." Was all she managed to answer.

"Doesn't matter." The smirk was gone and the usual scowl back, "you can't publish."

Vicki snapped back to life as she realised what he was saying: "Excuse me? Why can't I?"

"I work better when I'm not in the spotlight. Nobody can know I'm real. People fear what they don't know." He growled. It was a perfect quote for her article. The article she could never publish.

"So you want me to throw away the biggest story of my career for you?" She mused, her eyes looked him up and down playfully, intrigued. "What's in it for me"

"...The mask stays on."

"What?"

Then he kissed her.

Vicki melted into the kiss without protest. He was Batman. How could a woman resist. She felt his hands land on her shoulders, taking control. His thumbs brushed her collarbone, sending a tingle through her body. Then she felt him pushing her down, to her knees.

Vicki obliged, dropping down for him, and her hands immediately flew to his utility belt, wrestling it off and tossing it away. She found a zip for his flies on the costume and smirked. Who knew Batman had flies. Then her eyes widened and she had to stop herself from gasping in surprise. Who knew Batman had a cock quite so large.

His hands came down on the back of her head, and nestled into the curls of her long red hair. She opened wide. He pushed her head down on his erection, forcing it between her lips. Her tongue darted across the head, and she heard him groan slightly. It was good to know he was human after all.

His hands took a rougher grip of her hair, in complete control of the redhead now. Her head bobbed up and down rhythmically, her lips dragging up and down his shaft gently. That control he had over her though, he intended to use it. He yanked her head back and forth roughly, fucking her face hard. Vicki made a gargling noise from down below, losing her senses to the rough thrusting down her throat.

The squeaks and whimpers of helplessness as his dick smashed into the back of her throat over and over were exquisite. Vicki couldn't see, with her eyes starting to roll into the back of her head, but he was smirking again now.

She gasped as he wrenched her head off his cock finally, ending the blowjob. She didn't have time to catch her breath though as Batman grabbed her and lifted her up off the floor, tossing across the room onto her bed. She landed with a bounce and squeak of delight.

The Batman was true to his word: the mask stayed on. Everything else though was stripped off, and discarded, as he joined Vicki on the bed. She breathed out into another kiss as his lips latched onto hers. He wrestled her onto her back, and clutched her warm body to his own. Their lips worked each other's apart, and their tongues danced. She felt him unlatch her pink frilly bra and toss it aside, freeing her large heaving breasts.

His hands, free from their black gloves now, slid down the redhead's sides. She was surprised by how soft his touch was. She felt him grip her thighs and squeeze tightly, the softness now replaced by a rough edge. Her skin rubbed against the palm of his hand, soft and silky to his rough grasp. His hand slid up her inner thigh and she gasped as she realised where he was heading. His hand slipped beneath her panties without warning and she moaned as his fingers pushed inside her.

It was two fingers at first, driving deep inside of her, like her wet cunt was nothing but a hole to be buried in. Then a third finger pushed inside her and Vicki cried out, her body writhing uncontrollably. Finally, a fourth finger slid into her pussy, and she found herself lost in a high pitched wail followed by a series of whimpers.

His fingers started to curl inside her, and Vicki felt her body spasming. It was like she was trapped inside someone else from how little control she had over her motion now. He smirked, moving his fingers around inside her. His thumb pressed down on her clit, the nail digging in. Vicki's eyes watered, and she screamed. With just one hand he was giving her cunt the hottest, roughest treatment it had ever experienced. Her hips bucked wildly, and Vicki felt her body explode into orgasm.

He kept his fingers imbedded inside her until she was finished, feeling her warm snatch go through the whole process of climax. When his hand finally slid out of her little pink panties, the fingers were still soaking wet with her juices. He pressed his hand firmly down on her stomach, pinning her beneath him by her navel. "Satisfied?" He asked, the gentlest his voice had sounded yet. She nodded. "Good." He grabbed her hips roughly and spun her onto her front, then yanked her butt up into the air, his for the taking. "My turn..."

The growl was back in his voice as he pulled her underwear down in one forceful movement, revealing her smooth trembling ass. She felt the tip of his cock push against her asshole and she gulped. He grasped her ass cheeks and spread them apart roughly. She shrieked as his cock pushed into her rear entrance.

His nails dug into the soft flesh of her butt cheeks, as his cock drilled deeper and deeper into her ass. He was groaning too now, it was such a tight fit. She was screaming, tears flooding her eyes, as he nailed her ass harder and harder. It was a struggle, but eventually he was all the way inside her rear, his hot rod throbbing between the two soft cheeks. He pulled back, about halfway out, then slammed back in. The cry of pain she let out was the loudest yet.

He grabbed a fistful of her ginger hair, and wrenched her head back, until her back arched for him. She felt his rock hard erection pounding into her with all he had. She gasped as she felt something new and released it was finally happening. He was finishing. She felt his cock sliding out of her rear, all the way this time, and she felt his cum splattering across her lower back. Vicki slumped forwards, finally able to catch her breath.

Even as the redhead was still sucking oxygen into her lungs, she felt his hot breath in her ear. "That was the first time you've been fucked like that wasn't it Miss Vale?"

She felt his hands on her shoulders again, rubbing this time, sending a soothing feeling through her hot aching body. "Yes..." She answered breathily.

"Keep your story to yourself and it won't be the last time."

And then he was gone. Vicki rolled onto her back and found she was alone. And still in desperate need to a shower. She smiled. It had been the night of her life, and better than that: she had a promise of a repeat performance. Reporter by day. The Batman's fuck toy by night. What a city to live in...

* * *

 _The boy was barely a teenager but he was hardened. Adjusted to Gotham life. He thought he saw an easy mark in the dishevelled young man with the brown floppy hair and the thin face. He flicked a knife on him. Little did he know, he'd just sealed his fate. "Hand over the cash pretty boy," he threatened. Jack had to stop himself from laughing._

 _"Hey! Leave him alone!" A confident female voice interrupted. A thin blonde with pigtails stood with her hands on her hips. A loosely fitted blue half-shirt, and tight little denim shorts - Harleen Quinzel made Gotham look like the sunniest city in the world. Jack's eyes shot up and down her frail form. She looked delicious._

 _The kid clearly thought a witness was enough of a threat to back down, and he fled off into the streets. Jack smiled at the blonde: "thanks." "Don't mention it," she replied with a smile of her own. "Friends call me Harley," she introduced herself, "you're a friend right?" Jack grinned a toothy grin: "Of course, Harley."_

 _"I work shift as a waitress down at a bar not far from here. Why don't I write the address down for you an' you can come visit me sometime. It's not the best bar in the city but it's cheap, and it's safe from punks like him..."_

 _Jack smirked, watching the blonde bombshell walk away, her hips swaying just enough to drive him wild. He licked his lips. Safe from punks like that kid maybe. But it sure as hell wasn't safe from him..._

 **Next: Jack and Harley**


	3. Jack: Harley Quinzel

**Author's Notes: I really hope you like this one, I've put a lot of time into it. I wanted to give you the best proper introduction to 'Jack' possible. A little bit of fancasting just for fun, I imagined Hilarie Burton as Vicki Vale, and Anna Hutchison as Harley. Let me know in reviews who you imagine in the roles if anyone, (I am a big fan of Margot Robbie's insanely hot version of Harley too) and what you thought of Jack and the story so far!**

"What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" Jack's smile could have melted a murderer's heart. Harley returned the smile without hesitation. "Well even nice girls like me gotta pay the bills somehow." Her eyes flickered around the bar she worked in, glancing at each of the drinking patrons in turn before returning her attention to Jack. "Particularly if I'm ever going to make it through med school..."

"What about you, handsome?" She asked with a wink, "how come you're drinking your troubles away?" Jack's smile faded. He found himself scowling. Harley immediately regretted asking. She missed his smile. "Nothing's good enough..." He muttered. Here he was, ready to make his big debut as the terror of Gotham, but where was the crime of the century? Where was his chance to rock the world? Where was the fun? "Nothing's funny anymore," he said slowly, looking up at the gorgeous blonde bartender. "I need it to be funny."

Harley looked at him with big longing eyes. He felt a smirk creep onto his lips. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off, changing the subject. "This job can't pay very well though," he grinned, "you'd make more a stripper." Harley laughed and found herself playing a strand of her long blonde hair: "well I'm not sure about that."

"That kind of work's never been for me," she added. "Sure it has," he grinned, "you just don't know it. You just need a little..." He glanced down at his drink, "... Practice." Then without warning, he lifted his glass and emptied its contents over Harley's tight white t shirt. Harley gasped in shock, feeling how visible her boobs must be now. She barely registered Jack shouting to the whole bar: "Who'd pay to watch our bartender get naked?" She was snapped back to reality by the loud shouts and cheers of reply: every man present declaring they would.

Harley cried out as he grabbed and pulled her from the safety of the bar and down onto his lap. Then she burst into giggles. He grinned down at her, laid down on her back across his thighs. Her giggling turned to a soft moaning as his hand dragged roughly up her jeans and took a firm grasp of the crotch, pressing down hard with his thumb and making the blonde squirm.

"One of you good-for-nothings got a cap with you?" She heard him call out to their audience. Clearly one had because she then heard him say: "good, put it on the table and let's get it filled with donations for little miss Quinzel here." He still had a firm grip on her jeans and she found her breathing getting heavier. "I need a volunteer!" Jack announced, a natural performance. He looked down at her and his voice gained a darker edge that made her shiver: "to help me hold her..."

Harley gasped as a man lunged forwards, catching both of her wrists and dragging them back so her arms were stretched out above her head. She had barely felt Jack adjust her position on his lap spreading her legs so her right ankle was resting up on his shoulder. She felt his fingers drag down the crotch of her jeans, gently stroking, as he grinned at her. "We're going to have so much fun..." He whispered.

Each breath Harley took was like a jagged dagger in her chest as he unbuttoned her jeans and eased the zipper down teasingly slow. "I think we've all wanted to see this for a while now..." He grinned. Murmurs of agreement came from the crowd. Harley found herself laughing, she didn't really know why. And then, just to put on a show, she struggled against her captors, her body writhing against his. The palm of his hand smacked down on her pussy and she yelped. "There's a good girl," he whispered.

Then her whole body shook as he started to yank at her jeans. It took all of the other man's strength to hold the blonde in place by her arms as Jack kept pulling harder and harder at her skintight jeans. Slowly, forcefully, they budged, dragging inch by inch down her legs and revealing smooth pale skin. He left the jeans balled at her ankles, and clawed his fingers triumphantly back up the soft flesh of her calves and inner thighs. Harley didn't struggle this time. She moaned out lustily. She was like putty in his hands.

She found the strength to protest again when she heard his next announcement though: "who wants to see her spanked?" The loudest cheers from the crowd came now and Harley gulped, struggling against his grip as Jack and the other man forced her from the relative safety of his lap and bent her over the nearest table. She only now realised how many people were seeing her in a soaking wet top and her undies. She swallowed. She never realised how much a girl could love this.

The other man disappeared into the crowd once more and she was left with just Jack now. Her Jack. "You want blondie to get spanked, you pay $10" Jack called out. Harley felt one of his hands on her shoulder, holding her down roughly over the desk. His other hand grabbed a fistful of her rear end through her panties and squeezed tightly before starting to caress her ass oh so tenderly. "Jack..." She moaned out. "That's Mr Jack to you..." He laughed behind her. The first of the 'donations' Jack had asked for was finding its way to the hat. "Mr J-" she started. But he spanked her before she could finish.

Her whole body shook at the impact as his hand smacked into her ass with ferocious force. He was not kind. He was not gentle. She felt him fold her panties down off her ass in one swift movement. His hand rested on the bare flesh of her ass for a moment then it slapped into again, even harder this time. Her body had shot up at the spanking, starting to rise off the table and at first his hand on her shoulder had allowed it. Now, however, both hands grabbed her hips and pulled her back down forcefully.

Harley felt his crotch press against her rear and she could feel his erection through his pants. She smiled. He was enjoying it too. Another ten dollars was thrown into the collection and Harley received another spank as promised. This time, it was swiftly followed by a backhand to her other ass cheek, and she was once again forced back down onto the table. "Make it red!" a cry came from their audience as more money was dug up, followed swiftly by a cry of "make it black and blue!" Somehow, in the ensuing chanting it became 'make it black and red.'

Harley felt Jack lean over her, his mouth nibbling on her earlobe now: "what do you say, Harley? I'd hate to disappoint your fans..." She closed her eyes and braced herself: "do it." He grinned. Harley's squeaks turned to screams as he thrashed her ass, and the screams turned to pathetic little whimpers as she ran out of breath. He squeezed her butt cheeks tightly, one in each hand, feeling the heat from the stinging red skin against the palms of his hands. He looked at her butt in triumph, then at his hands as if surprised he had managed that. Then he looked down at the bulge in his pants.

"One last treat for the lads!" He called out and Harley felt his arms wrap around her waist and lift her back to upright, her back pressed against his chest. One hand slid up her neck and grasped her jaw, making her whimper once more. The other roughly grabbed a handful of her left breast. "Cough up a hundred," he instructed, "and you can see these all American pancakes as nature intended you to..."

It took a moment but between them the patrons managed to find the money. Jack looked down at the cap full of cash and smiled, a genuine smile. He licked his lips. Then the whole bar waited in anticipation as Jack slowly peeled Harley's wet t shirt up and off of her. She had to extend her arms to get it off but she willingly obliged. Then she felt his hands on her bra. He tore it apart and she watched the last shreds of her bra, along with the last shreds of her dignity fall to the floor.

There was a flash. Harley blinked. "I hope you're paying extra for photos," Jack growled and there was a frantic scrabble for loose change in pockets. He let out a deep breath as he saw the clattering of coins and notes dropping into the hat. "Good," he smiled, "now get out." Harley turned her head to look back at him in surprise. The smile dropped from his face within seconds. "I'm going to fuck this woman until I have broken her. Get out now before I shoot every single one of you."

Harley could scarcely believe it as the bar emptied within minutes. They were alone now. Jack and Harley. Her Jack. His Harley. She gasped out for breath as he released his grip on her, letting the near-naked blonde fall forwards. She found herself leaning against a table for support. Then she felt his hand wrap around her throat and force her down on her back on the table. His other hand gripped the neck of an open bottle and she watched helplessly as he poured it over her nude chest, coating her breasts in the liquid.

His tongue dived into her chest and she moaned out, feeling him lapping at her boobies, his tongue savouring every last drop of the alcohol on her tits. Then he pulled back. She barely had time to react as he spun her onto her front, wrenched her arms back behind her back, and tied her wrists together with his belt. Then he pushed her back onto her back, gripped her ankles and spread her legs wide apart. She swallowed, feeling his eyes on her warm trembling entrance. "I've been saving this pleasure for my eyes only..." He smirked, and Harley felt a strong flush of nervousness as he eased her panties down, revealing her pussy. "Perfection..." He whispered.

Harley moaned out as his tongue glided along the folds of her vagina, and them he gasped as he licked his finger then plunged it inside her. "Tight," he murmured. Harley's whole body spasmed as he start to pump as many fingers inside her as he could fit - 3 it turned out was all she could take. He slid his fingers back out of her gushing pussy, and licked them clean. "And now," he announced as if they still had an audience, "the main event."

Harley watching in an almost dreamlike state as Jack stripped himself. He took great pleasure in being naked for the right moments. His sleek thin form was complimented well by those savage eyes and devil's grin, and an erection larger than Harley had ever seen before. In one deft movement, he grabbed her by her hair, a fistful in each hand, almost like pigtails, and he yanked her to her feet. Then he slammed her into the wall, really pushing the blonde into it hard. One hand trickled down the back of neck and slid round to the front, grasping her throat, thumb and index finger gripping the edges of her jawbone roughly. The other hand dragged down her back and she felt his nails dig into the soft flesh of her ass until she whimpered again. Then his 3 fingers from before forced their way into her asshole and she screamed.

He loved the way she screamed. And now, choking while he violated her ass, she was finally ready. He removed two of his fingers, leaving just his forefinger in her tight little asshole. He wanted to feel this next part. And she certainly did feel it as his monster of a penis pounded its way into her tight wet cunt. He loved the way she screamed. He wanted to make sure she never stopped

He pounded and pounded into his beautiful blonde fuck toy, slamming her whole body against the wall with each thrust. He didn't tire. He didn't relent. He didn't go gentle for even a second. He fucked her. He fucked her like she'd never been fucked before. He fucked every inch of her. Her ass stung. Her pussy cried. Her body ached. Her mouth screamed. Her head throbbed. He was driving her crazy.

Her orgasm was fast, taking barely a minute. Getting her worked up to that climax all over again took longer but Jack was up to the challenge. On her second orgasm though, Jack pulled back, releasing the blonde from all but the belt around her wrists. He turned her to face him and his lips smashed into hers. It was a kiss like no other. Their first kiss. Claiming what was rightfully his: his Harley Quinn.

His hands came down on her shoulders and she squeaked as he pushed her down to his knees. As her mouth opened to eject the noise, his cock entered, silencing her. The head reached the back of her throat. His hands went to the back of her head, nestling into her golden locks, and he started to cum. She gagged as ribbons of white cum shot down her throat, filling her mouth.

Once she'd recovered enough to see the world around her once more it looked different. More... Colourful? More fun. And she saw he was smiling. "Funny..." She heard him whisper. Inspiration had struck him. "That's done the trick," he turned to her with a grin, "I'm going to be so funny!" He dropped to his knees and she realised she was lying in the ground - had she passed out? He kissed her. She didn't care about anything else.

Jack felt he owed this girl something, a souvenir to remember him by. The night of her life. The start of his story. But when he searched his pockets all he could find was an old pack of playing card. He opened the box and looked inside. Nobody ever uses that card anyway, he thought with a smile.

Harley was on her feet again. Her boss would be here soon and demanding to know where all the customers were. She smiled. It didn't matter. She knew who her best customer was... She slid her panties back on but she didn't get any further before Jack's arm wrapped around her waist again and pulled her to him. She whimpered as his hand slipped into her panties. She couldn"t take another round with him yet. "Shh..." He whispered, "just a little something to remember me by... And maybe a little desert." His finger crept back into her entrance and her hips bucked. The soaking wet finger re-emerged and went to Harley's lips, forcing them apart and sliding inside her mouth. "Eat your pudding," he hissed in her ear. She moaned, sucking her own juices from his devil's finger: "mhm..." She moaned, still dazed, "puddin'..."

"You made a good start today," he grinned, releasing her. She watched as he emptied his own wallet into the pile of money on the table too. "You're good at this," she heard him say as he walked past her. His hand smacked her ass again as he did and she cried out, still sore from the last beating. "And if you're good at something: never do it for free." She heard the door close as he left her there, half-naked and alone, but his last words to her lingered in her ear: "you will see me again."

He removed his gift from her underwear. A playing card. Her brow furrowed confused. A joker.

* * *

 _The Bat-Signal shone in the night sky but Batman already knew what was calling him. A madman loose on the streets of Gotham. Poison in the Gotham Reservoir, cutting off the people's water supply. And a grim side effect to it the poison: a lot of dead fish. A lot of dead fish with big grins. Almost like they were laughing. Laughing at him. Batman scowled. The night was just getting started..._

 _ **Next: Batman and Catwoman**_


	4. Batman: Catwoman

**Author's Notes:** **The next exciting chapter! Fancast Felicity Jones as Catwoman. I'll talk about Robin next chapter's author's notes. So for now enjoy!**

An explosion. Smoke filled the room. Gunshots echoed across the ceiling. Thumps as the criminals inside hit the floor, one by one. The smoke cleared. Two figures remained. Batman and Robin. Bruce Wayne and Carrie Kelly. "Secure the perimeter," Bruce barked, "I'll secure the target." Robin smirked: "Secure. Sure boss, that's definitely the word..." Carrie Kelly was probably the only person in Gotham seemingly immune to Batman's icy glare.

He'd practically raised her. Carrie wasn't an orphan, she had parents, but they never took any notice of her. Whether she slept in her home or the guest room at Wayne Manor, made no difference to them. Most days they were too high to even remember they had a daughter. Bruce had found her on the street as a child, and trained her to the perfect soldier. His soldier. She might give him a bit of lip once the bad guys couldn't hear, but she always got the job done.

The door cracked open at the impact of Bruce's solid black boot. The dark figure of the Batman stepped into the next room: alone. A solitary figure was sat waiting for him. The room was like no other criminal hideout in Gotham. For one thing it was clean. A well made bed with purple sheets and a pile of kitten-adorned cushions filled the centre of the room. Sat at a desk by the side of the room, admiring herself in the mirror and doing her lipstick, was Selina Kyle. The Catwoman.

"You could have just knocked," she purred. He didn't answer. She got to her feet, her hips swaying hypnotically as she stepped towards him. "I'm always up for date night..." She smirked, reaching for his cheek. He caught her wrist. She sighed. "So it's business then," she pulled her arm free from his vice-lock grip and stepped away again. "What have Ozzie and I done this time?"

Selina Kyle had lied, cheated and stolen her way to the top of the Falcone crime family, outplaying even her father Carmine 'the Roman.' To have suggested an unheard of street urchin, even if she was the illegitimate daughter of Carmine Falcone, could have made her way to the top at the speed Selina had, would have been laughed at just a few years ago. Now 'the Catwoman' only had one rival for complete control of Gotham's criminal underworld: Oswald 'the Penguin' Cobblepot.

"This isn't about Penguin," Batman growled. Catwoman raised an eyebrow. "I need information." Even the Batman's eyes couldn't help but linger on the costume Selina chose to wear for her criminal activities: a purple dress with splits down the sides of the skirt to show her legs, small black boots, a green cape, and a purple and black cowl-like mask. "Just information?" Selina sat back down and turned back to her reflection: "how... Disappointing."

"The person responsible for poisoning the water supply. I want a name."

"The stunt with the fish? I have no idea"

"..."

"I could have my people look into it, let you know what they dig up..."

"Hmm."

That near-silent grunt apparently indicated the end of the conversation as far as Batman was concerned. Catwoman was less convinced. "So what do I get out of this?" She called after him and he stopped. "If I scratch your back..." She whispered, stepping towards him again and running her soft hand down the back of his cape. "I won't break your nose and throw you in a cell at the GCPD." Selina chuckled slightly. "Well as much as I appreciate that, I have something different in mind..." He turned to snap at her and she seized the opportunity. She grabbed his cheeks with both hands pulled him into a kiss.

It was that exact moment that Robin chose to walk in. She froze when she saw what was happening. Then a mischievous grin broke out across her face like a rash. "If things are about to get hot and heavy in here, then I'm getting out of here," she chirped. Batman broke away from the kiss in an instant and spun round to face his sidekick. "Go pay Penguin a visit. Find out what he knows." Robin nodded, receiving her orders. "And scratch his eyes out," Selina called after her as she darted out of the room. "So where were we?" She smirked at Batman...

A moment passed. Selina thought maybe she'd pushed him too far this time. Usually, with the right words he'd spare the time for a few kisses before striding off into the night. Then suddenly, he was upon her, tackling her onto the bed. His lips smashed into hers and she moaned into the kiss, realising she was going to get so much more this time.

His hands were suddenly on her collarbone, running down the neckline of her costume. They reached the tight purple fabric of her costume and she heard it rip, right down the middle. It was a good thing she kept multiple costumes. Her legs lifted off the bed and her thighs pressed to his side. With an animalistic growl, his hands ran across the smooth flesh of her legs, roughly dragging up as far as the skirt of her costume would let him.

Selina let out an involuntary yelp as he tore the rest of her costume apart, leaving her beneath him on the bed in just her underwear - lacy black bra and panties. She found herself laughing, giggling like a schoolgirl, as he flipped her over onto her front and brought the palm of his hand down harshly on her rear end. It was an almost comical image as Selina found herself in fits of giggles while Batman pinned her down and spanked her over and over.

The smacks got harder and harder until laughing turned to screaming. Selina was still grinning though, even as her ass got redder, stinging painfully. He grabbed a fistful of her jet black hair and yanked her head back. Selina felt her mask ripped off her. Then she felt his forceful demanding hands dragging her black panties down her bare naked legs.

Suddenly Selina was in a position she had thought she could only dream of. The Batman had slid down her back and gripped her ass-cheeks, spreading them apart, and his tongue was now attacking her asshole. Selina's body shot into spasm, and she called out, gripping the bed sheets. Her babbling turned incomprehensible as his tongue dived deeper inside her anus. She was transformed from the vixen queen of crime to a moaning, gasping mess.

She found herself being slowly rolled onto her front and her legs lifted up, bending over his shoulders to give him access to the main event. She cried out as he dived down into her pussy and made the cat purr. "Oh god..." She moaned out over and over uncontrollably. She heard him growl in approval before she lost herself in more wails of pleasure, feeling his teeth graze against her clitoris.

She tried to catch her breath as she felt him moving back up her body. He gripped her bra and pulled until it ripped apart. Selina barely had time to register her breasts being set free though before his lips crashed down against hers again, capturing them in a kiss.

She heard a click as he pulled away his utility belt. Then she heard a zip. His lips released hers and moved down to her neck, nibbling on the soft flesh. She offered no resistance as he grasped her breasts, one in each hand, and began to roll her tits against her chest roughly. Selina whimpered. Then she felt his erect cock press into her waiting wet vagina.

The way he fucked her was like no other man could - like an an animal, like a primordial force of nature, like the goddamn Batman. Selina's whole body was trembling as he pounded into her over and over. Relentlessly. She felt his hands leave her breasts and wrap around her throat, squeezing slowly, almost gently. She felt the world start to blur. She felt everything. The way he felt inside her, the way her body spasmed with every movement he made.

She gasped out as she felt herself climax. To her surprise, she felt him join her, finishing inside her with a grunt. She slumped down, arms splaying out wide, and breathing hard. Her chest was heaving with each deep hard breath. Then, to her surprise, he stripped off and slumped down next to her. The cowl stayed on, obviously, he was still Batman. But for that moment, he was her Batman.

Time passed. The night wished itself away. Selina eventually found the strength to pull herself from the bed. Her costume in tatters, she searched the closet for something to wear. Strapping on a black leather corset and slipping on a pair of black panties, she turned back to Batman with a smirk. "Next time," she purred, "just knock..."

"Next time?" She heard him reply, more gently than his usual growl, she felt his arms wrap around her realising he was on his feet with her now: "who says we're done this time..."

 _Jack counted down the minutes, sat alone in the deep and lovely dark. Opening night was a success. But fortune favours the bold. It was time to get serious. Time to take it to the next level. And for that, he might just need some help..._

 **Next: Robin Interlude**


	5. Robin: Dick Grayson

**Author's Notes:** **I thought it would be fun to have some Robin interlude chapters dotted throughout the story. The basic idea of them is that through Carrie we see where the Robins that never were ended up in this universe (Dick, Jason, Tim and Steph.) We'll be visiting them in order, starting here with Dick, and there may be some surprises in store. This is quite a long chapter trying to set up Carrie's view of the world as well as provide you with her 'encounter' with Dick Grayson. Cowritten with DarkNight18 who is very passionate about Carrie and really took the lead here in her sexual character. I hope you like it, and let us know what you think of it in the reviews!**

 **Edit: I've updated a couple of mistakes in the first half. This story is quite obviously an alternative timeline to the current comics. I am well aware that Bruce and Selina are getting married in comics (and good for them) but they are not here. If you don't like it when things are different to the comics, don't read this story. There is an implication of Dick/Selina at the end, I have left it as an implication so you as the reader can choose for yourself in anything happened immediately after this story.**

As Robin darted across the rooftops away from the Penguin's penthouse, her mind began to wonder. Her thoughts flew to her boss and what she'd seen about to happen with the Catwoman. Carrie Kelley smirked, almost proudly. It had been so long since she'd got any pleasure of her own though. She may only be a 15 year old, but Carrie was insatiable.

She remembered the last time she'd managed it: just some thug. Well built, bound, and she just couldn't help herself. She broke his jaw afterwards to be sure he wouldn't talk, even threatening to break something else if he did.

Running along the rooftops of Gotham, she jumped and vaulted over chimneys, ventilation shafts, skipped over gargoyles, and soon stopped on the Gotham Royal Bank. She had a decision to make. Head home for the night and sneak past her parents who barely remembered she existed. Or head to Wayne Manor and spend the rest of the night in the guest room there, and get breakfast from Alfred. It wasn't a hard decision, and it was made even easier knowing that to get to the Manor, she had to go past Gotham High...

She turned to her left, and grappled her way across a familiar trek, not stopping until she was hidden in the shadows, and looking across into the co-ed dorm rooms of Gotham High, school of the elite. When she saw him there, her heart skipped a beat, and her face flushed. He was at his desk by the window, on his laptop, leaning back in his seat, with a soft smile on his lips.

She sighed.

Tim Drake.

It had started out as a crush when she was little. They lived in the same apartment building for years, and even then she was positive that Tim Drake was the most beautiful thing in the world. Granted he was a few years older than her but she didn't care. He was the only one, before Batman, who ever noticed her. Who ever cared for her.

He'd say hi to her in the hallways, play with her when she was alone, and when she had nightmares, she'd climb out her window, down her fire escape, into his room, into his bed, and he'd hold her until she fell asleep.

He was everything to her, and she fell in love with him.

She knew she was in love with him when he moved away, but they kept in contact. He always came back to visit her, or took her out for something to eat. They still continued the tradition today, even with her working with Bruce, and him with his GCH Scholarship, they still got together regularly. He even let her crash at his dorm a couple of times. But he didn't know about her double life, and he certainly didn't know about her feelings for him either. He could never know, and that just broke her heart. But she could never lose him. She wouldn't.

She shot her grapnel at the corner of a building, and zipped off into the night. Through the blaring Rock music from the floor above, Tim heard the strange zipping sound, and looked out the window, catching a glimpse of Green, Red and Yellow, but shrugged it off, leaning back in his chair. His thoughts returned to his friend, the younger redhead in the big glasses with the cute smile. Carrie Kelley. He missed her.

Time passed. The Robin slept. Until that sleep was interrupted. Carrie's hand jotted out beneath the sheets, and Carrie grabbed her vibrating phone, squinting at the name: 'Brown'.

"Hey Steph," she grumbled, still barely awake as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and pulled on her large, coke bottle glasses. "CARRIE! WHERE ARE YOU!? Wait... did you JUST wake UP!?" Stephanie Brown, one of the few friends Carrie had, screamed into her ear.

Their friendship had started as a necessity ordered by Bruce, monitoring Stephanie's father: a low level crime boss who called himself Cluemaster. The truth was that Steph was nothing like her father, and Carrie had found perhaps her only true friend since Tim.

"Yeah, so?"

"SO!? It's five o clock, Carrie! In the evening!"

Carrie winced.

"Geez Steph, not so loud, and... wait-!" She jumped stock out of bed, completely awake. "Did you say FIVE?!"

"Yes! Now are you coming with us to the circus, or not?"

"I'm on my way!"

Carrie hung up the phone. Alfred must be away, he always woke her in time. Not that that meant she always went. She felt bad for always flaking on Steph, but with her other priorities it was hard to fit her in some days, and frankly she couldn't stand the other girls they seemed to always hang out with.

"Well it's about time!" Steph cried with her hands on her hips, and a sour expression on her face as she watched her bespectacled redheaded friend finally arrive in a lime green dress with thousands of small red roses sown into the fabric. Carrie sighed. She'd seen the others there: she could tolerate Michelle, but the other three girls drove her mad, she had no idea what Steph saw in them. She could already see them sneering at her.

Carrie followed the others towards their seats, though she stopped after only a few steps, noticing several shady looking guys round a dark corner just off to the right. "Hey," Carrie tugged lightly on the sleeve of Stephanie's purple jacket, causing the blonde to turn around in curiosity. "What is it?" she snapped. Carrie felt genuinely a little hurt by that. She wondered what had got Steph so riled up today. She hoped it wasn't her father causing trouble again,

"I just need to use the bathroom real quick. Save me a seat?" Carrie smiled her cutest smile. Stephanie melted and smiled back: "Sure. But you're buying your own popcorn," Carrie knew Steph couldn't resist the smile. No one could. Smirking, Carrie took off into the shadows, and followed the shady looking thugs.

* * *

She followed them to the side of the circus, near a load of crates. She couldn't hear much from her current position, so she decided to get closer, climbing across old wooden panels, and hearing at least the last few words:

"... and the guy doesn't look like much, but he's pretty fucking mental. I mean, you'd have to be to do what he did to all those fishes."

Carrie's eyes widened behind her leaned closer to catch more info, but the wooden panels she crouched on gave way, and she toppled to the ground, her back to the crates, the circus on the right, and those three thugs looking right at her from in front.

"Well, well, whatta we got here, eh?" the skinny one asked, his hair cut to look like a mohawk of spikes, with a pair of rectangular sunglasses on, and a t-shirt with the word 'SPUD' on the front. "Looks like a little eavesdropper, Spud," said an even skinnier guy who was smiling and dressed the same as 'Spud', just as the others were. "Chicken legs..." The third one muttered, the shortest and the fattest: "slice and dice 'em." As he spoke he produced a butterfly knife from his right clenched her fist behind her back, and planted her feet. She was ready for this.

Just before she could act, someone in black and blue did a graceful triple flip over the crates behind Carrie, landing perfectly before her and the mutants. And with an ass like his, Carrie sure as hell wasn't complaining. Even if it did interrupt the merciless beat down she was about to deliver on the punks.

"So," the stranger with the great ass in a black and blue began with a smirk in his voice. "What have we got here then? Wait, don't tell me!" He looked around at the three idiots before him, before turning around to look at Carrie. "Were these guys trying to make you listen to their mix tape? Because that is a crime in itself"

Carrie laughed. She had to admit, he was a pretty good looking guy. An athletic build that could only be made from years of gymnastics, 'Certainly explains that nice ass' Carrie thought with a grin. He stood at at least a head taller than her, with a pair of sparkling blue eyes the gleamed as he gave her a once over, the edge of his lips curling up. She smirked: so he had an eye for the fairer sex. Maybe she'd give him a little thank you for intervening...

He turned back around to the three idiots, still grinning. "Well, this looks like three assholes ganging up on a fifteen year old girl. Now does that really seem right to you?" "Who gives a shit," the one with the butterfly knife laughed, tossing the knife back and forth between his hands. "Slice and dice, show em we're nasty!" The other idiots laughed along side him, and they began to spread apart, bending over into a sort of battle ready position. The blue eyed gymnast with the nice ass just shrugged, an easy grin on is face: "Well, if you insist."

He moved first, quicker than the idiots anticipated, hell, he moved faster than Carrie anticipated. He jumped into the air, and spun, slamming both feet into the knife guys chest, sending him flying through the crates. The other two, 'Spud' and the fat one began to rush him. He parried 'Spud's punch, before slamming the palm of his hand into his throat, and Spud fell to the ground, wheezing and choking, while the fat one fell to his knees after he received a kick to the nuts, then fell to the side completely unconscious after having a revere heal kick strike him directly in the temple.

The first one was back on his feet and rushed him, fully intent on tackling him, but he just smirked, and rolled along the thugs back as he dove, grabbing the thugs jaw, and pulling hard, flipping him over, and slamming him hard onto the ground. Carrie found herself feeling pretty hot under the collar as she watched.

With a smirk on his lips, and dusting his hands in a self satisfied manner, he turned to Carrie, and smiled. "Hi, the name's Dick," Carrie bit back a snort, "Dick Grayson."

Carrie's lips curved into a somewhat seductive smile, hiding the carnal fox within, and held out her hand. "I'm Carrie," she added the slightest rasp to her voice giving her a listy sound she knew even grown men couldn't resist. Dick wrapped his much larger hand around hers, and shook it. "Carrie Kelley."

Dick eyed her for a moment, biting his lip ever so slightly, before shaking his head slightly. "It was nice to meet you Carrie, but I should really get going, and I hope you enjoy the show." He turned and began to make his way to the back of the tent, only for Carrie to step right in front of him.

"Now hang on. I didn't get to thank you yet..." she paused, sliding her right leg between his legs, and wrapping it around his right thigh skilfully. She bent forward against his muscular form, moving her thigh up, and pressing it against his crotch. She smirked and whispered: "thank you."

Dick gulped hard as he looked down at her, his hot breathe fogging the lenses of her coke bottle glasses, but it only served to turn him on all the more. He grabbed her shoulders, and attempted to push her away. "Look, you're, ah, very nice but... but, you see, the thing is- !" he was cut off, and forced to moan as she began to massage his thigh with her own, pressing up against his crotch and moving back and forth, it was certainly quite heavenly. Carrie smirked, knowing full well her power over him was increasing, but bit back a growl as he pressed down on her shoulders and pushed her away. Dick looked down at her, breathless and weary. "Fuck it..." He muttered and grabbed both of her cheeks, pulling her into a kiss. She moaned softly into the embrace. He was a good kisser

The kiss broke away. She smiled, a somewhat cheeky smile, and brought her hands up, gently moving the tips of her fingers along the back of his hands. She felt him shiver, and watched as he bit his lip, closing his eyes. She stepped back, releasing him. "I should go..." She started to move away, but he reached out to stop her: "Wait." A feral grin spread across her face. "That's all I needed to hear."

He cried out in surprise as suddenly she had spun round to face him again, and slammed his back up against the crates, pressing her body against his as she caught his lips in another kiss, biting down on his bottom lip until he groaned. His kisses tasted damn good.

He moaned as she pressed her right hand against his crotch, and began to rub him vigorously through the fabric of his costume. Her rubbing, if at all possible, became even more vigorous, and he found his moans hard to hold back. He let out a strangled moan as she grabbed his sack, and squeezed hard in a nice massage.

"Trust me," she purred, her voice low and husky, "You've never been thanked like this before." She pressed her wrist against his erection, moving it back and forth as she increased the pressure of her hold on his sack, causing him to moan and pant hard, and her to grin. Finally she released his crotch and wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping his hair, and kissing him hard.

Dick gasped into the kiss as she dominated his mouth, and then felt her knee press down on his crotch again, broke away from the kiss, and grinned at him, rubbing her knee against his erection vigorously.

"So, are you gonna let me thank you?"

He nodded mutely, completely in her power, and she bit her lip as a wave of pleasure wove through her, and pushed him back until he was laying back upon one of the crates. Grabbing the neck line of his costume, she began to pull, stretching the material out, and slowly peeling it down his body, revealing his magnificent pecks, biceps, well sculpted and hairless abs. As soon as she passed his waist, her grin broadened as his fully erect cock sprang free. Se wrapped her right hand around his shaft in a nice firm grip, and began to pump him vigorously.

Dick's hips thrust up as a moan escaped his throat, and yelped when she switched her hands, and began to tickle his urethra with the tip of her fingernail, until she swapped hands again, going on to massage his sack with her left hand and pump his cock with her right hand. He writhed beneath her expert touch.

She continued her devilish assault until he was just about ready to explode but then she pulled away, just as his cock began to throb, and he growled in misery. Carrie gave a devilish giggle,and Dick cried out as her hand smacked against his cock. Dick cried out, blushing as red as Carrie's hair, and looked up at the bespectacled red head with a glare, only to give a short yelp when her grin disappeared, and she held his cock in a vice like grip, speaking in a low, threatening voice.

"Now, you're not going to cum, until I say you can cum. Understood?" Carrie knew how to give orders, she'd been taught by Batman yelped softly as she gave his cock as sudden and quick jerk. "Yes..." He breathed out. He whimpered beneath her, and Carrie found herself relishing in the power she had over him, but the smiled lovingly down upon him. Releasing her vice like grip, she began to caress his cock slowly, gently, smiling just a little more as he began to whine beneath her soothing touch, even more so when she began to trace her nail lightly up and down his shaft, making sure to scrape lightly down his urethra, making him shiver.

Looking down at the sweaty and writhing acrobat below her, Carrie threw all caution to the wind, reached down to the hem of her dress, and quickly pulled it up and over her head, before tossing it to the side. Dick looked up at her with eager eyes, completely naked for him with a narrow waist, soft round hips, softly curved abs, and full, perky breasts with hard, light pink nipples that poked out in the cold night air. And every inch of her smooth creamy skin was dotted with tiny freckles.

Hopping off of Grayson and the crate, and planting her feet in the grass, she dipped down, and took his cock, deep into her throat. Dick moaned out as his cock delved deep into moist, hot mouth, and down into her throat, but his heaven was short lived, as she pulled her head back up. Climbing back up onto the crate, and straddling Grayson's hips, she turned her head around, and looked down at his cock, grabbing it in one hand, and positioning his large pink head up against her asshole.

His eyes widened as he realised what Carrie was about to do, and watched as she threw him a cheeky grin, before sliding down, and sheathing himself inside her in one, swift motion. Carrie threw her head back with a delicious cry as a wonderful feeling spread throughout her being. She began to roll her hips back and forth, relishing in feel of his cock pushing and stretching the walls of her rectum, before leaning forward, placing her hands on his muscular chest, and raising her hips, nice and high, then slamming right back down, eliciting cries of pleasure from both Carrie and Dick as she continued to do so again, and again, and again, and again. It went on like that for about eight more penetrations, before finally she was hit with an almighty orgasm, her body spasming as she exploded all over his stomach.

Dick, however, was thankfully still very hard, panting and staring up at the sweaty, freckled vixen above gently traced the tip of her finger down the middle of his muscular chest, before splaying both hands across his chest, and begin to play with his nipples, pinching and tugging at the pink puckered points, making him mewl like a kitten. "You want to cum, don't you."

It wasn't a question, but a fact. A statement of the absolute truth, and he stared up at her with a lost and hopeless look on his face, and she laughed. She moved her hips up, his throbbing penis sliding out of her anus, and he whined as she pressed her pussy against his shaft, moving up and down, before finally pressing the head of his cock against her tight, hot pussy.

Just as before, he was inside her in one quick slip. He arched up of the crate, throwing his head back with a loud cry as the hot walls of her pussy clenched tightly around his throbbing son. He moaned desperately, and Carrie smirked, repeating her rotations from just a few minutes before, with the added effect of her inner vaginal muscles clenching tightly around his cock in a nice massage. She began thrusting her hips up and down upon his throbbing manhood, faster, and faster still, her eyes closing tightly, she grabbed his large hands, and pressed them against her chest as she rode him, and he didn't need to be told what to do there.

He tightened his grip on her breasts again and again, clenching the soft flesh tightly in his calloused hands, her sensitive nipples rubbing against his rough flesh, and she threw back her head, screaming in ecstasy.

This is what she wanted, this is what she needed, a nice hot fuck, on a loud hot night. And just like that she found herself dangerously close to the edge, but she sure as hell wasn't going to cum alone.

Amidst her thrusts, she looked back down at the sweaty and heady acrobat, and knew without a doubt he was close too, so she finally decided to put this tryst to an end. If she timed it right, one word was all it would take to make him finish. Dick looked up at her lost in a seemingly endless sea of lust and pleasure, and Carrie slapped him across the face hard. He blinked in surprise. she slapped him again, even harder this time. Then she gave the order: "Cum."

Her thrusts became harder and more erratic but he held out for a few more seconds. "CUM YOU FUCKER!" She roaredand within moments he was exploding, deep inside her, with Carrie's pussy clenching tightly around his cock, continuing her erratic thrusts, even as she came, gushing hard, cum spurting out across his stomach. His body arched up, and they threw their heads back, screaming in orgasm, as she dug her nails into his chest, dragging long claw marks into his chest, before she threw herself forward, grabbing his hair in a tight grip, with both hands, and giving him a hard, rough kiss.

Biting his lip hard as she pulled away, she let him fall back against the crate, Carrie fell onto his chest not long after, both sweaty, naked and panting. They lay there for a few moments, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow, before finally sitting back up. "Well," she started, lifting her hands up, and sweeping them through her short, sweaty, ginger curls, then letting them fall to her sides, looking down at him. "Thanks for that."

Pressing the palms of her hands down onto the crate, she pushed up, shivering as his now softening cock slid out of her tight, moist pussy, before hopping back down onto the grass, and arching her back, sighing as she felt her back crack back nicely. Then she reached down, picked up her dress, lifted it high above her head, and let it slide back down over her naked body.

Giving a nice long sniff to clear her senses, she smiled and sighed at the scent of freshly cut grass, the wood of the crates, the gunpowder of the fireworks, and that delicious smell of freshly popped, buttery popcorn. She looked back at Grayson, and smirked at the sight of him laying there, naked, barely conscious, covered in a fine layer of sweat that reflected the lights of the circus, his beautiful cock still partially erect, and his eyes completely lost, staring off into the night sky.

Leaning down, she picked his black and blue outfit up off the grass, and placed it in a crumpled mess upon his muscular chest. Bending over, she gave his lips a soft peck, and said, "You might want to get dressed. You have a show, after all, remember?" Smirking, she bent even further down, and cupped his cock, giving the sensitive head a nice, soft kiss, before letting it fall back onto the crate. He barely had the strength left to hopped off the crate, turned away, and began to saunter back towards the entrance of the tent, though not before calling over her shoulder with a laugh, "I'll see you inside!"

With a fresh cup of buttery popcorn, Carrie moved swiftly through the isles, until she finally found herself sitting beside Stephanie. "Where were you?" Stephanie asked, a frown on her face. "The show's about to start." "Sorry," Carrie shrugged with a grin, plopping a warm and buttery piece of popcorn into her mouth. "I got a little sidetracked."

Stephanie didn't stop frowning, but she did turn back to look at the ringmaster entering the tent. "I'm sorry about earlier," Stephanie apologised quietly to Carrie as the crowd went wild at the site of zebras balancing hula hoops on their noses while standing on their hind hooves. "It's just, you've been flaking out a lot lately, and I hardly ever get to see you and-" "It's alright," Carrie cut her off with a kind. "Tell you what, let's go see a movie tomorrow. Just you and me. I'll pay." Stephanie grinned: "Deal."

* * *

"Good show, tonight?" Selina Kyle asked as Dick pushed through the doors to her room. "Yeah..." He breathed out, images of the feral redhead flashing through his mind. God, he loved redheads. "Good," Selina smiled, lying down on the bed. Dick wasn't in a costume now, he was dressed in a leather jacket and a blue plaid shirt. Without needing to be told what to do, he climbed up onto the bed, and straddled Catwoman's waist, then began to massage her shoulders gently.

Selina purred in appreciation. He liked pleasing her. It didn't hurt that she was a pretty woman, but it was more than that. Tony Zucco killed Dick Grayson's parents. Selina took him in and gave him work in her gang, and even more than that: she killed Tony Zucco for him. "Purr-fect" she moaned out, snapping him back to reality. "I am pretty perfect, aren't I.." He grinned.

She smirked. She liked it when he was cheeky. "Someone clearly disagrees," she retorted. Dick brought his hand to his mouth running his fingers over his split lip and remember Carrie's teeth breaking it as she kissed him.

"Ah. I, ah, ran into a real vixen." Selina couldn't help but smile. "I hope you gave her something good back." Dick ran his hand through his hair: "I hope so too, but you know... There's always next time." Selina rolled onto her back to look up at him with a playful smirk: "well, you know what they say Grayson: practice makes perfect..."

 **Next: Jack and Poison Ivy**


	6. Jack: Poison Ivy

**Author's Notes:** **I just want to take this opportunity to re-emphasise that this is an alternate universe. Events and relationships in the comics have not happened here unless otherwise specified. Couples that don't exist in the comics, may exist here. If you can't cope with that, then just don't read it. Addressing specifically the ending of last chalter with Dick and Selina - you are entitled to your own opinion, but there is no reason to get hateful just because someone else doesn't share it. Personally I don't ship Dick and Selina, but in this universe, a Dick who never found Bruce found Selina instead, and being intended to be erotic fanfiction, I decided to leave an implication at the end tht there might be more going on between them for if you wished to imagine that. If you don't then just don't. It's not something that I'm planning to bring back later.**

 **With that grump out of the way, I've got a new Jack chapter here I'm hoping you'll really like. This isn't the last you'll see of our favourite redhead super villain, she'll be back for some Bat-action next chapter. Personally I see Mini Anden as Poison Ivy. Enjoy the show!**

Jack just needed to get her attention he supposed. Walking through an empty greenhouse, surrounded by plants and fauna. All he wanted was one woman. One of Gotham's most infamous super criminals: Poison Ivy. He'd paid good money to find her current base of operations, and here he was but she was nowhere to be seen. "How selfish..." He muttered to himself, picking up one of the plants on the side: a small red rose in a little brown pot.

He smiled at it, taking in its scent. Then suddenly, he threw it down to the floor, the pot shattering at the point of impact and the rose sent flying across the floor. "You dare?!" A feminine voice boomed across the greenhouse. Jack smirked to himself. This was it.

Poison Ivy. A delicious redhead femme fatale, squeezed into underwear composed of green leaves. A killer with a glint in her eye and that drove men wild, and the faint taste of hot sensual death on her lips. Her arms outstretched, vines flew forwards from behind her towards the intruder. Jack turned to face her in an instant, the click of his gun echoing throughout he green house. Jack's revolver pointed directly at her forehead, Ivy's vines stopped in their tracks, frozen. Jack felt his familiar grin spreading across his face.

"I'm sorry did I wake you," he teased, noting her state of undress. Ivy just scowled. "Here's the deal," he continued without waiting for a response, "we could both try to kill each other and find out if your plant life is faster than a bullet, or you could just listen, because all I really want is a couple of favours. And who knows, maybe we can make a more interesting David Attenborough documentary that way..."

Slowly Ivy lowered her arms, and the vines retracted back into the darkness. With a cruel smirk, she started to fiddle with a strand of her bright red hair, rolling it around her finger. Jack lowered his gun. "you don't want to kill me anyway," Ivy whispered, taking back control of the situation. "No I don't," Jack admitted.

"You think I'm beautiful, don't you?"

"Yes"

"You want me..."

"Yes"

"You want to have me"

"Yes"

"Then come here and letting Auntie Ivy sort you out..."

"No."

Ivy's eyes widened in surprise. No says no to her. No man or woman can resist her. "It's neat," Jack shrugged, "but your little pheromone control trick won't work on me." Ivy's brow furrowed. "How?" Jack's eyebrows shot up and down in amusement: "over exposure to my current laughing gas toxin? Sheer force of will? You choose."

Jack stepped towards her and Ivy felt her heart racing. "Now here's what I want," Jack whispered threateningly. "You used to be a brilliant biochemist, Dr Isley, and my gas requires... Refinement. Final adjustments as it were. And then... Then I need time. You will help me create the perfect toxin, and you will keep Batman distracted for as long as humanly possible while I do my work from the shadows."

"Why would I do that?" Ivy felt her voice crack and silently cursed herself. Jack took another step towards her: "I'm going to persuade you..." His hand reached out and cupped her cheek. She could have sent a rush of poison down his arm right there and then but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not with the way her little heart was pounding. Jack smirked. He knew he'd won now. "When was the last time you had sex with a man and he didn't just do what you wanted him to?" Ivy didn't answer so Jack pressed on: "when was the last time you let a man just fuck you?"

Jack's thumb began to softly stroke Ivy's cheek. "That's my bargain, Pamela," he breathed onto her, "all you have to do is say yes..." It had been so long since Poison Ivy had heard her real name. She didn't even know how this stranger knew it. She didn't care. He'd awakened something inside her. "Yes." He grinned and kissed her.

Ivy surrendered, moaning into their kiss, and Jack decided to take advantage of the situation. His hand slipped into her leaf panties, and roughly started to rub the redhead's clitoris. The way he pinched and tug at her clit drove her wild and Ivy found herself panting breathlessly as his lips released hers. He pressed his mouth to her neck, digging his teeth in, just as his nails dug into her stinging clit. Poison Ivy screamed.

Satisfied he had her attention now, Jack released her clit, and pressed the tips of two fingers into Ivy's dripping wet cunt. Slowly, he pushed them all the way in until Ivy was whimpering. His free hand flew to her chest and began to tear away the leaves or her bra bit by bit, until her firm beautiful boobs hung freely. He grabbed her left tit and squeezed as his hand in her pussy began to pump his fingers in and out of her harder and harder.

Ivy's hips bucked under the attack from his fingers. He kept fingering her harder and harder until she was reduced to an indecipherable series of moans. Only then, very slowly, did he slid back his hand, releasing her aching snatch. He patted her pussy gently as a reward before moving. Before Ivy knew what was happening, she was being pressed face first against the wall, her right arm pinned behind her back by his left hand. His right hand rested itself tauntingly on her rear end.

"You've been a bad girl, Pam," Jack's hot breath hit her ear. His hand started to gently rub her butt, feeling up her rear bumper through her panties. "You know what happens to bad girls..." He hissed at her again. She braced herself as his hand lifted from her arse. Then it flew back down, the palm of his hand cracking against her ass, making it wobble, and making Pamela cry out. "Dr Isley," he chortled behind her, "that's got to be the nicest ass I've hit all week..."

He ran his hand along the part of her butt he'd struck, then he spanked it again. Harder. Ivy felt tears well up in her eyes. 3 slaps struck the same spot in quick succession, followed immediately by a fourth slap on her other cheek. Ivy's breath was racing now as he struck again. He laughed, making her jump. He had no attention of stopping.

He had the redhead pressed up against that wall for over ten minutes, smacking her ass over and over, mercilessly painting it red. Halfway through, he'd yanked down her panties, leaving her shining little red as naked as the rest of her. He'd promised himself he wouldn't stop until her ass was as red as her hair. And her hair was very red.

Finally he was satisfied, ceasing the beating, and grabbing a fistful of her rear in triumph. She moaned in his grip and he grinned. It was time to fuck her, just like he'd promised. Ivy felt his hands glide delicately up her hips, then forcefully grab them, squeezing tight. She found herself wrenched from the wall and forced down to her hands and knees. She swallowed as she felt his bulging erection poke into her asshole.

She let out the smallest of whimpers as he pressed inside her tight puckered asshole, his cock stretching the walls of her anus to make room for itself. She'd never felt like this before. Not since before the accident. So powerless. So possessed. His hips started to rock back and forth, and she found herself shrieking uncontrollably as her ass was penetrated and violated.

His hands left her hips. One slid round to grope her tits again, pinching her taut nipples and squeezing her helpless breasts. The other dove into her long red hair and yanked it back, arching her neck. The harder he fucked her ass, the harder he pulled her hair, and soon Ivy felt like he might rip her apart from both ends. Tears of pain fell down her cheeks, and she was gasping and screaming through the fucking.

Jack had considerable stamina, and he wanted to give Ivy a full appreciation of everything she'd been missing out on. The carnal assault on Pamela's back entrance lasted longer than Ivy had felt possible. She had no time to catch her breath and no strength to fight back. She slumped down, pressed against the floor, accepting it, as he smashed into her over and over, never stopping, never slowing.

His hand on her chest ran down to her soaking wet pussy and Ivy winced as he began to finger her again. She'd never been had by a man so completely before. Never felt this much in his control. Her pussy was already gushing for him as he finger fucked her harder and harder. "Please..." She managed to whimper. She didn't think he heard her. But then, like a miracle, he groaned out, reaching his climax, and she felt him explode inside of her. They both cried out now.

Ivy lay there, exhausted and broken. Jack was back on his feet in seconds, zipping his trousers back up, stupid grin still plastered across his face. Ivy rolled herself onto her back, desperate to catch her breath. Jack crouched down next to her, grinning down at her.

"So," he licked his lips, "did I hold up my end of the deal?"

Ivy swallowed hard before answering: "yes."

"And will you hold up your end?"

"Yes"

"And are you satisfied with our deal?"

"No."

A look of concern shot across Jack's face: "No?" Ivy looked up at him with pleading lustful eyes. "I want..." She breathed out, "I want you to make me scream again..."

Jack laughed and it sent a chill down her spine. It was a laugh louder than she'd ever heard before. "Oh sweetheart," he was still grinning down at her, but there was no warmth in his smile anymore, "You're mine now."

"You're never going to stop screaming."

* * *

 _Screams sounded all around Gotham. It was just another typical night. Barbara Gordon didn't let that stop her from going for a late night jog though, despite her father's protests. She preferred to go at night. There was more chance of seeing him._

 _In tightly fitted sports clothes, Barbara made good speed through the city. She'd almost made it back home without incident. Then she heard the click of a gun. "Alright beautiful," a voice said from behind her, "you want to live and you'll do what I-" Whoever the man was, he was cut off by a swooping noise._

 _Barbara spun around. A gruff looking man in a flatcap, with half his teeth missing. Was laying dazed and sprawled across the ground. His gun had been knocked away into the shadows. Barbara looked up instinctively and knew he was there. She saw the black silhouette of the Batman swing across the sky away from her. "Thank you..." She whispered and a smile crept across her lips. Her very own guardian angel..._

 **Next: Batman and Poison Ivy**


	7. Batman: Poison Ivy

**Author's Notes:** **So I've not been feeling like writing recently, just seemed to have lost it. I had this half finished in my files so decided to finish it today while I had some time. It's not my best work but hopefully will tide you over for a bit. You may have noticed on my profile it says I'm on a break for the foreseeable future, that is still the case but I'm hoping to pop occasionally and deliver some stuff. Hoping while I've got back into it for a little bit I might get some other bits and pieces finished while I'm here and up today (no promises) but then I'm afraid it's probably back to hibernation for CablesAndCrack, do let me know what you think of the latest installment in the reviews though!**

Poison Ivy lay on her back, in nothing but a soft green bikini, letting the sun wash over her. Even with her eyes closed she could hear the roar of the ocean. And the best part was her new pollen slave on his knees, massaging the soles of her feet perfectly: the Batman.

She'd let him keep his cowl, worried that attempting to part it from him might trigger a new defence mechanism that would set him free. The rest of his costume had been stripped from him though, leaving him in just his underwear. And the toned, muscular hero wanted nothing now except to please her: his redheaded exquisite mistress.

His hands found her ankles, and then the backs of her calves, rubbing them delicately. Ivy squirmed slightly as he then planted his hands on her thighs and spread her legs apart. His lips started to press soft tiny kisses along Ivy's inner thighs, evoking gentle appreciative moans from the redhead. Then he reached the little green panties of her bikini.

He eased her panties down, carefully sliding them past her ankles and to the floor. He lifted her legs slowly and carefully, placing them over his shoulders to give himself better access. Then his head dove into her pussy and Ivy gasped, grasping the side of her reclined deck chair tightly. Her eyes shot open as his tongue breached her entrance, dragging along her inner walls.

"Oh god..." Ivy moaned out, her hands on the back of his head holding him down as he ate her out. He licked and lapped at her wet cunt, mercilessly devouring it. "Stop!" Ivy shrieked out after a few more moments, and Batman did as he was told. She took a few seconds to catch her breath. "Let's take this to the bedroom," she decided.

Batman didn't resist as Ivy pushed him down onto her bed and climbed on top, clamping her thighs on either side of him, her hands clawing at his chest and her mouth smashing into his. Ivy kissed him hard and instinctively Batman's hands flew to her waist, gripping her sides. Ivy bit down on his bottom lip as she made out with him, enjoying playing with her toy.

Ivy moaned, breaking the kiss, and feeling him squeezing her hips. She could feel the bulge in his underwear pressing against her thigh. With a cheeky grin, she unlatched her bra, dangling it in front of him for a second before tossing it aside, leaving herself naked. She licked her lips as she yanked his underwear down, his huge cock standing bolt upright.

"Come on then," she whispered teasingly in his ear: "fuck me." Her vagina slid down around his member and she started to rock her hips back and forth. He kept a firm grip on her hips as she rode him, getting harder and faster all the time. He thrust his hips up at her, each moan of pleasure the redhead let out making him more desperate to pleasure her. She trailed her fingers down his chest: "you are eager to please, aren't you..."

His hands slid from her hips to her rear, palming the soft flesh of her buttocks, squeezing tightly. She sped up her hips of her own accord, fucking him as hard as she could now. Batman was distracted though. In his cowl's visor, orange lights were flashing at him, dazzling him. A voice echoed in his ear that wasn't his mistress':

"Batman, we need you. I've hacked into your cowl to try and free you from Ivy's control. I'm sorry," Barbara Gordon's voice whispered to him, "please, if you can hear me, Gotham needs you to come back."

The soft gentle voice actually heightened Batman's arousal, and he found himself thrusting up at Ivy's wet cunt harder and harder, making her squeal with delight. The lights flashing behind his mask were giving him a headache, slowly breaking him free of Ivy's control. Both of them cried out as he started to cum inside her.

Ivy slumped down on top of him, not realising her control over him was breaking. "Well that was as amazing as I thought it would be," she admitted. Silently, he rolled her onto her back and stretched her arms up above her head. She looked at him wide-eyed, impressed by his initiative. Slowly, he knotted some nearby rope around her wrists and the bedposts, tying her down. "You've thought of a new way to please me?" She asked, intrigued and grinning from ear to ear.

He scowled back at her: "No." The palm of his hand cracked down on her cunt and she cried out. "What are you doing?" She protested as he turned her over, and slapped her ass harshly. "You've always liked using people Ivy, let's see how much you like it when the tables are turned."

Ivy screamed as he spanked her ass-cheeks one then the other over and over again with as much force as he could muster. Her butt was shining red and stinging when he stopped, and tears were welling in the villainous redhead's eyes. He grabbed her sides and yanked her up onto all fours. She gulped. She felt the tip of his cock press against her puckered asshole.

He slammed into her rear end with enough force that the whole bed shook. Without hesitation, he pounded into her, his cock moving back and forth with ferocious energy. His hand grabbed a fistful of her bright red hair, twisting and knotting it around his fist, then yanking back so her neck arced and she yelped. His mouth dived to her neck, biting the soft skin like a vampire, tasting her sweaty heated arousal.

Her ass was so tight and already so sore that Batman could only imagine the pain he was putting her through. But he could see pleasure mixed in with the emotions on her face. And it was telling that she hadn't told him to stop. He ploughed into her rear with such brutality that one of the legs of the bed beneath them snapped. Ivy's legs thrashed as wildly as they could and her arms tore from their restraints as they struggled. He grabbed her now free wrists though and wrenched them behind her back to keep her prisoner.

When he finished, Poison Ivy didn't have the strength to scream anymore. She lay there whimpering. Batman released his grip on her and let her roll onto her back. Then suddenly his hand was around her throat. "Costume," he demanded. Ivy helplessly pointed to a cupboard in the corner. He growled, his face moving closer to hers. "Who's in control now, Pamela?"

"You are." His grip around her throat tightened slightly as she answered, making her voice little more than a squeak. "Say my name." "Batman." He smirked and let go, letting Ivy cough for breath. "The goddamn Batman..." She muttered as she watched him get dressed, finally clicking his utility belt into place. He pressed his hand to the side of his cowl, speaking softly now: "Barbara, this is Batman. Tell me the situation."

Poison Ivy knew she'd be dragged back to Arkham Asylum now but she didn't care. She knew now that there were two men out there who could resist her control. Two men who could handle controlling her. And in her heart, she knew those two men were going to go to war and whichever one of them survived would own her: in body, mind and soul. To the victors go the spoils...

* * *

 _Jack stood at the back of the crowd watching the dark haired beauty on stage. It was a good show. She did all the classics: pulled a rabbit out of a hat, sawed a volunteer in half, escaped from an impossible death trap, and made all kinds of things disappear. It gave Jack an idea of a magic trick of his own - he reckoned he knew how to make a pencil disappear..._

 _She was a talented magician, of course what the crowd didn't know was that none of it was tricks. She really was magic. And when she wasn't putting on performances to make a living, she was out on the streets, fighting crime. Gotham had an epidemic of crime fighters since the Batman first appeared. Zatanna Zatara was far from the last to take to the vigilante life._

 _Jack licked his lips. "Zatanna..." He whispered to himself. What a beautiful name. Shame she was a hero. Still, he was sure he could find something to do with her..._

 **Next: Zatanna**


	8. Jack: Zatanna

**Author's Notes: this a much darker story than I normally write so you may want to skip this chapter if you're not into the idea of Jack kidnapping and breaking Zatanna. It doesn't get too extreme, it's just a little further than CablesAndCrack usually goes. Also, this is my first time writing tickling into a sex scene so let me know what you think of that. I'll probably do a more detailed tickle focus smut somewhere soon to really try and get the hang of it.**

 **Edit: forgot to add my fancast for Zatanna. For this I'm going to go with Emilia Clarke, and I strongly recommend watching her esquire photo shoot to um get acquainted with her.**

Zatanna first met him when she was 15. Bruce Wayne was a man on a mission, travelling the world to be trained in all the skills a master crime fighter could ever need to rely on. He was two and a half years older than her, and the sight of him made her heart race. He'd come to her father Zatara for instruction in the art of escaping. He'd escaped with her heart.

For the first week they stayed up every night, just talking. They kissed on the Friday night. It didn't take a genius to work out what they stayed up doing every night after that. He used to make her moan so loud. He used lift her up, spread her legs and bounce the dark haired beauty up and down on his cock so hard. She could still remember the way he made her feel alive. Then he finished his training and he left.

It was years later when she saw him again. Zatanna's father was dead, but she was determined to use his teachings for good. The magic he'd taught could be an asset in a war on crime. So she came to Gotham, and her path crossed with Bruce Wayne's once more. It was a night of unbelievable passion. This time she wasn't the impressionable young girl taken for the first time. This time she was an experienced vixen. This time, she made him howl for her.

But then she joined his war, and potential love interest was scraped the list of roles she played in the Batman's life. She became a soldier. Entertainer by day, vigilante by night, with a flavour of magic twisted in. That is Zatanna Zatara became Gotham's mistress of magic.

The night that all changed, it was raining like hell. Zatanna had just finished a show and was relaxing with a drink in the local bar. She stayed in costume because she loved the attention the men all paid her in there. She even allowed the occasional hand on her thigh or cheeky slap to her rear. She never took any of them home though - she knew none of them could compare to the Dark Detective she'd had before.

The last man to try and persuade her to go further had been exceptionally nice about it but she'd turned him down all the same. He smiled and shrugged and let her finish her drink in peace. With a playful wave to the bartender, Zatanna bid them all goodnight, stepping out into the rain. A simple spell kept her dry. She found something else was wrong though. She slipped in the wet and stumbled forwards, her vision blowing. That man, the nice one... He'd put something in her drink! She blacked out.

When Zatanna woke, the first thing she realised was she couldn't speak. Something was bundled in her mouth, and to her horror she realised it felt like a pair of wet panties. A strip of duct tape over the top kept the gag in place and her mouth shut. She couldn't move either. Her arms were tied uncomfortably behind her back, and handcuffs on both ankles, spread her legs wide apart - one cuffed to the radiator, the other to a chair leg. Then she noticed a man sat in the chair.

His white teeth gleamed in the darkness. He stood up, flicking a pocket knife open and closed in his left hand. "Before we get started," his voice trawled, "I just want to say..." She trembled as she recognised the man from the bar. He had drugged her. And now she was his. Jack grinned at her. "I love the costume."

He spread his arms wide like a performer and announced to his imaginary audience: "we start tongiht's performance with a taste of what's to come..." He chuckled slightly to himself. "Spoiler alert," he whispered, dropping to his knees between her spread legs and clamping his hands down on her thighs: "that's you."

He started to rub his hands up and down her fish-net leggings, scraping at the flesh beneath. Zatanna struggled but her legs had so little room to move that she as helpless. She squeaked with protest through the gag but this just encouraged him. He laughed as he moved further and further up her inner thighs. "I did say a taste..." He reminded her as he let his tongue loose on her legs. Zatanna couldn't escape, letting him lick and suckle on the soft flesh of her thighs.

Then his hand slapped her pussy and she would have screamed if she wasn't gagged. He kept his hand there with a firm grip, and squeezed, pressing his thumb down hard on her clit through the knickers of her costume. She squirmed as best she could but it was hopeless to resist.

He released her, smirking down at her helpless trembling form. Slowly, he unbuttoned her white corset and eased it open. He traced his thumbs along the top of her lacy black bra tantalisingly slowly. Then he ripped it off her, freeing her huge heaving boobs. He pinched her nipples and twisted until her eyes started to water. Then he cupped her soft silk-like breasts gently, and slowly rolled them against her chest. "Do you know why I'm doing this?" He asked.

"Of course not," he answered for her. She watched transfixed, her fate in his hands, just like her tits, as he started to explain. "You're not the first so-called hero I've picked off the streets and you won't be the last. The Batman has inspired so many of you that this city is practically infected with them." His grasp of her boobs tightened as he mentioned the Bat. His nails started to dig in. "In my free time, I'm doing this city a public service. Exterminating the vermin. I've been quick with the men - a knife to the throat, a bullet to the heart. It's all poetic in it's own way. But the women..."

His nails seemed impossibly sharp as they clawed mercilessly at Zatanna's breasts. Tears streamed down her cheek, stained with eyeliner and make up. She still looked beautiful, just broken. "I'm willing to bet the big bad Batman has had every single one of you over and over again," he spat out, "and it's no fair if he gets to have all the fun. I'm supposed to be the villain. I'm the one who gets to use you then throw you away. Unless of course..." He released his grip on her only to harshly slap the undersides of her boobs. "I decide to keep you..."

He stepped away from her and for a moment she felt a sigh of relief wash over her. Then she saw him walk to the other side of the room where a table of instruments was laid out waiting. He picked up the flogger. Her heart raced. Was it fear? Or was it excitement? She couldn't tell anymore. With a devilish grin, he pulled the flogger back over his shoulder and then brought it down on her chest. Zatanna squeaked, even through the gag. He flogged her again and her whole body shot through with pain. Then he trailed the tails of the flogger over the magician's crotch.

He dropped the flogger. She didn't feel anymore relaxed though. His hand stayed on her black panties. His other hand wrapped around her throat. "You know," he breathed in her ear, "you have an advantage over the others..." He smacked her pussy and she whimpered, unable to scream. "If I took that gag off, you could just say the magic words and make yourself enjoy this..." He ripped apart those panties and plunged two fingers straight down into her wet tortured cunt. She hips bucked and her whole body writhed as he expertly pumped them in and out of her. "A big tough superhero like you though, I'm willing to bet you'd endure a lot of pain before you even considered giving up like that..." He forced a third finger inside her and her eyes welled up once more. "But what if..." His voice trailed over her like a tongue licking its lips: "I gave you a pleasure so intense you lost any control. What if, I brought you an ecstasy so delicious you couldn't stop laughing. What if you could die laughing?" He pulled his hand back from her pussy and sat back, eyes washing over his captive. "Zatanna Zatara," he breathed out, "are you ticklish?"

Then he hit her and everything went black.

Zatanna woke up tied to a double bed, ankles and wrists restrained by red rope. All of her clothes were gone, replaced by a pair of tiny red panties that weren't hers. She shuddered as she realised they probably belonged to a corpse. Then she felt hands grasp her helpless feet and she looked down to see, Jack grinning up at her. His thumbs pressed down on the sole of her foot and she started to squirm, still gagged and unable to laugh out loud or cast a spell to free herself. He laughed for her.

He gave her feet 5 minutes of this torture. He had a stopwatch to time it and everything. Then he let his hands travel up her smooth beautiful legs, past those little panties, and grasp her sides. With a giggle his head dropped to her stomach, and his tongue searched her navel, drooling messily. His hands start to work her sides. Zatanna's eyes watered painfully as he tickled her sides mercilessly, making her stomach buck up into his waiting lips.

When he released her sides, it wasn't a relief because he soon found her tits, and she screeched as best she could through the gag as he pinched and pulled her taut aching nipples. He was strangely silent for a moment as he released her, and his eyes seemed to stare at her like daggers. Then she watched him set the stopwatch for 15 minutes and reach for her armpits. She tried to beg him not to, but she couldn't. He grinned.

Jack's fingers worked her soft smooth armpits like an instrument, strumming gleefully against every inch of flesh, and making her body writhe and dance for him. "Listen up," he announced after the first five minutes, his hands showing no signs of stopping. "Here's what's gonna happen, sweetheart. When you've done your time, I'm going to fuck you. How pleasant the experience is for you, is entirely up to you. Because I'm gonna take that gag off to do it..."

"Now you can try and cast some fancy spell to escape, or kill me, or whatever you feel like doing, but I don't like the backwards words that start coming out your mouth, then I'll cut you off. So it's a case of who you think is fastest. Because if I'm faster, then I'm going to break your precious little body as I use it, and then I'm going to kill you. But there is another option."

He leant forwards and whispered in her ear: "Say the words. Make yourself enjoy it. Give yourself to me..."

Zatanna took the last of her punishment as only a hero could. The timer stopped. Jack released her armpits. Cautiously he slid off the gag. She gazed up at him silently. "Nothing to say?" He asked amused. She looked at this man and she saw a monster. But she saw a monster when she'd met Bruce too. They weren't as different as they might think. She had a thing for monsters. "You didn't tell me what to do if I'm already enjoying it..."

Jack laughed. He couldn't quite believe it. "I guess I'm not trying hard enough then," he chortled and he slapped her cunt harshly. Zatanna's scream faded quickly into a moan. Jack raised an eyebrow. "What are you, Zatanna Zatara?" Zatanna laughed now. "I'm your bitch." Jack actually looked surprised for a moment. Then his grin found its way back to him: "say it backwards..."

"Hctiv ruoy m'i."

Any trace of Zatanna left disappeared as Jack tore off those red panties and drove his rock hard cock deep down into her. He pounded her and nailed her and drilled her and fucked her with everything he had and she loved every second of it. As he let himself finish inside his tied up bitch, they both knew the truth of that second. She belonged to him now. Zatanna was a hero no longer...

Jack left her tied to the bed for further use later. Right now he had business to attend to. A gang of thieves and murderers sat waiting for him. He'd sought out the worst of the worst and used them to take children from the street and train them to be just as bad. He called it the Red Hood Gang. He took the red helmet waiting on the table for him and raised it above his head. As he brought it down to cover his face, his voice echoed throughout the city. "Let's make Gotham burn..."

* * *

 _Batman stood on a rooftop, binoculars in hand, and Robin by his side. Too many heroes had disappeared in the last few weeks, he was keeping a closer eye on his feisty sidekick than he normally would. Carrie wasn't the only one he was keeping an eye on though. "Why are we stalking the Commish's daughter?" Robin piped up. The girl wonder didn't realise that at that exact moment, Batman wasn't just watching Barbara Gordon in her bedroom, he was planning. "She's important," Batman growled. He didn't get the chance to elaborate further before the explosions began and the Red Hood Gang attacked._

 **Next: Jason Todd**


	9. Robin: Jason Todd

**Author's Notes:** **co-written with Batgirl17. A bit of plot. A bit of fun. A bit of action. Also a rare case for me writing the female dominant so let me know how you think we did with that - I would not be surprised if we saw more of that in the future. Hopefully the promise of next chapter will keep you on the edge of your seats in anticipation...**

Jason Todd crashed through one of the bank's upper back windows, and rolled along the rooftop, stopping in a crouch. He took off at a run, a look of panic on his face, and spared a look back at the hole in the window, thinking of his partners, the rest of the Red Hood gang, and how pissed they were gonna be at him for leaving them behind. There was the sound of a maniacal giggle from the the darkness and Jason's heart skipped a beat. He'd seen that wild grin on her face while she dislocated one of his fellow hood's shoulder, before shattering his kneecap. Everyone knew about Gotham's little ginger monster. Everyone knew about Robin...

Sparing another glance back at the window, he saw that tiny figure, clad in red, green and yellow with large green goggles crouching on the broken glass, that same feral grin on her face as she stared at him, like a predator with their prey in sight. He pushed himself to run even faster. Darting into an abandoned construction site, he found himself alone with his breathing. Ten minutes passed and he began to think he'd gotten away with it. Maybe she'd let him go...

Standing in the shadow of a red brick wall, he took a cautionary peak over the edge, and swept his gaze across the rooftops, sighing quietly in relief at the sight of barren grey cement covered in stains of unmentionable origin, while twelve floors below, all manner of vehicles honked their horns, stuck in a somewhat endless traffic jam. Taking a few steps forward, he reached up to the neck of his red ski mask, and rolled it up against his forehead, taking in a deep breath, and letting it out with a huff. Opening his eyes, an electric shock ran down his spine at the sight of a girls grinning face, upside down, a mere three inches from his own, all freckles and ginger hair, with large, square shaped green goggles.

"Boogety Boo!"

He cried out, stumbling back a few steps in fright, his heart hammering in his chest in fright, before a look of anger crossed over his features, and he reached into his jacket to pull out his weapon. Robin was quicker, spinning around, and swinging forward, slamming her green clad feet into his chest with a cry of "HA!", sending him flying back twenty feet, his back slamming into a construction poll, the gun falling from his hand.

A thin line of rope swirled through the air, wrapping around his throat, and binding him to the poll behind him. It was tight, but not tight enough to choke. Three more swirled through the air, the first binding his wrists high above his head, while the other two bound his feet to two hoops nailed into the ground.

He struggled for a moment, but he knew it was useless. Looking ahead, he glared at the smirking ginger, with her hands balled into fists, and pressed onto her hips, her feet spread apart, she was the picture of triumph, and Jason knew he was screwed, she was just gonna leave him there, and the cops would come by eventually, probably adding a few more bruises and cuts before throwing him in a cell with his more than likely pissed off fellow red hoods. But, she didn't do anything. She didn't radio into her boss, she didn't swing away laughing, she just stood there, grinning, her face hidden quite well in the shadows.

She sauntered forward, nice and slow, smirking beneath the shadows as he remained on his knees, struggling fruitlessly against the cables. She stopped just a few feet away, fists on her hips as she looked down triumphantly upon her prey, and he looked up, glaring at her as her eyes glinted in the silvery moonlight, beneath her green goggles. "You know, you and the rest of your little 'Red Hood' gang, have been causing an awful lot of problems for all of us here in Gotham."

Stretching her leg out just a little, she used the tip of her green boot to part his thighs, by tapping the inside of his knees. "Arson, Grand Theft, Burglary, Drunk and Disorderly Conduct, Kidnapping, Drug Trafficking, Weapons Trafficking and Manufacturing, Human Trafficking, Assault, Murder," she listed off every last criminal offence she knew of the Red Hood gang having committed, her bright eyes darkening as she hit the final offence, "Rape." She pulled back her right leg, and, with expert aim, kicked him right between the legs, and grinned wickedly as he cried out in pain, though not as high as most, having grit his teeth to hold back a scream.

"You... BITCH!" Jason spat, panting hard from the pain. She grinned, the insult egging her on. Moving forward and kneeling between his thighs, she raised her right hand, having slipped it from her glove, and began to massage his crotch slowly. Jason gasped, and Carrie grinned. "Shh," she hushed, "just let Mommy help with the pain."

Jason stiffened up as she unzipped his trouser, and pulled out his slowly stiffening cock, caressing the sensitive flesh she was enjoying herself, Carrie noticed how steady the young thugs breath was becoming, and how the sweat on his face was beginning to dissipate. If she didn't move this along quickly, and get a hold of the situation, she was never going to get that behind to the back of her utility belt, she un-clipped a pouch, and slipped out a small, orange canister, before unscrewing the lid, and dipping in the tips of the middle and index fingers on her right hand, swirling them around just a little.

Carrie raised her eyes to Jason's. "Do you know what this is?" she asked, raising her fingers out, revealing the tips to be covered in a thick, glowing, orange pollen, that glittered in the moonlight. Jason shook his head, eyeing the glittering pollen hesitantly. Carrie smirked. "It's one of Poison Ivy's little designs. She used it on Batman a little while back."

Jason's eyes widened at that. The fact that that pollen had been created and used by a supervillain like Poison Ivy on the Big Bad Batman gave it a whole new level of danger, and, if he wasn't bound to the steel pillar behind him, Jason was sure he'd be backing away nice and quick. Carrie laughed at the look of fear on Jason's face, and began to gently lather and massage the head of his cock with the pollen. "Oh don't worry, it's nothing to fear. It's actually quite enjoyable." He felt the head of his cock beginning to tingle.

"It's a high functioning aphrodisiac that comes from a special little plant buried deep in Ivy's layer. Unfortunately though, it only affects men. It doesn't affect women in the slightest. Kind of disappointing actually..." Carrie snapped her attention back to Jason, not wanting to get distracted.

Jason had begun to feel it's full effect pretty quickly, and his whole body had quickly become covered in a fine sheet of sweat, his cock fully erect, and throbbing with anticipation. "And in case you have no idea what the hell any of that scientific jargon means, then let me explain in the simplest terms."

Carrie reached down, and pushed aside the green cloth that covered her crotch, positioning her pussy just above his thick and throbbing cock. She smirked. "It's sex pollen." With that, she slipped down upon him, her tight and hot pussy clenching around his cock, and Carrie bit her lip while Jason let out a strangled cry of pleasure.

Carrie began to wriggle and twist her hips around, terrorising the poor thug beneath her whose hands struggled to find purchase with the wires binding him to his surroundings as Robin continued to ride him. "Now, I'm gonna ask you a few questions, understand?" Carrie asked, and watched with satisfaction as Jason, his face covered in sweat, his hair matted against his forehead, nodded furiously.

"Alright then, who are you working for?" Jason didn't answer, and Carrie gave her hips a strong twist earning a groan that had his veins pressing out against the flesh of his throat. "I don't know," he growled. Carrie pouted and stilled her hips. Her hand went to his face and started to gently stroke his cheek. "No more run until you give me a name..." She whispered in his ear.

Jason could feel his cock throbbing uncontrollably, that goddamn sex pollen. He needed to have her right now but she wouldn't let him. Not unless he talked. He shut his eyes tight, looking for some way to hold onto reality. "I don't know his name," he breathed out, "but everyone calls him Mr J."

"Bullshit," Carrie muttered, before gripping his dark hair with both hands, and raising her hips, only to slam them back down again, nice and hard, causing Jason to cry out again, tears of ecstasy streaming down his cheeks. "You want to cum frat boy, then TELL ME SOMETHING USEFUL!" She slapped him for good measure.

"ACE CHEMICALS!" he screamed. "He's going to hit Ace Chemicals tonight. In person!"

Carrie smirked. She needed to pass that information onto her boss but she figured she had time to finish her fun here first. As long as she made it quick. "Thank you," she whispered, running her slowly down Jason's chest. His heart quickened audibly as she began to roll her hips into his again. She started so slowly and passionately that they could be mistaken for lovers. But she soon picked up the pace, unleashing her wild side, making him scream for her again.

She grabbed him by both cheeks, kissing him hard, as she rode him like a pony. She nibbled on his ear, hissing: "you're mine now, aren't you?"

"Yes," he gasped in reply.

"What's your name?"

"Jason"

"And what's my name?"

She slapped him when he tried to say Robin. It took him another couple of attempts but he got there in the end. "MISTRESS!" She grinned from ear to ear. "That's my boy!" And she rewarded him with an almighty thrust of her hips that finished him off.

Carrie moaned, as she jumped off and away from him as he began to cum, exploding across the wet cement with a cry. She took a second to catch her breath. She allowed him whole minutes. Then she cut the ropes holding him in place. He fell to the ground and looked up at her confused. "Keep your ear to the ground Jason. I'll see you here next week, and you'd better have something useful for me again."

"You're letting me go?" Jason realised, astonished. She suddenly grabbed him by the ballsack and he yelped as she squeezed tightly, "if you don't show up, I will find you..." She left the rest up to his imagination. She released her grip and started to stroke and tickle instead making him moan and writhe once more. "Bring me something good though, Jason... And Mommy will take good care of you."

Turning her back, she walked over to the edge, sighing as the wind blew through her short, copper curls. Jason Todd watched as Robin grappled away. He had no idea anymore if tonight was the worst night of his life or the best.

Carrie Kelly smirked, and muttered to herself aloud: "Sex pollen. So gullible... Wonder if Grayson will believe that too..."

 _The Batmobile sped through the streets of Gotham. Batman listened silently to Robin's report, as she directed him to Ace Chemicals. This ended tonight. No more Red Hood gang. No more superhero disappearances. No more supervillain distractions. No more 'Mr J.' And once it was all over Batman could deal with other matters. After all, he couldn't just ignore Barbara Gordon..._

 **Next: Batman and Barbara Gordon**


	10. Batman: Barbara Gordon

**Author's Notes:** **Sorry for such a long wait, hopefully this chapter delivers everything you want from it. My fancast for Barbara is one of two Emmas: Emma Stone or Emma Watson. there is more coming but I'm not sure when or exactly what chapter order so I haven't put a next time this time. Stay tuned to find out!**

 _It came down to the moment it always comes down to. The Batman stood on the walkway above a vat of Ace Chemicals. The Red Hood falling. Jack had worn a mask of his own that night - his Red Hood gang had caused chaos throughout Gotham but he was the ringleader. He was the Red Hood. A faceless beast terrorising Gotham. This was the first time he'd seen the Batman face to face - all those weeks of preparations, picking off lesser heroes, it had all been building to this. And in the moment: he froze. Not out of fear. Out of love. Beneath the dome shaped helmet, Jack was grinning from ear to ear._

 _"You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?" Jack whispered as the Batman raced towards him, batarang drawn. Then he did the only thing he could to escape - he stepped off the walkway. Batman reached for him, out of instinct as much as anything else. Jack batted his hand away as he fell, crashing into the deep swirling vat of green. Nobody could survive that..._

* * *

Barbara Gordon sat doodling. The Red Hood gang had been captured, the attacks had stopped - all that was weeks ago. Since then the Batman had retreated back into the shadows. His presence was still felt throughout the city but nobody had actually seen him since the attacks stopped. Barbara remembered what it had been like to help him in his dark crusade - the thrill of it all. That was what fuelled her daydreams now - she was barely even thinking as she sketched herself in a Bat costume for the 14th time.

With a sigh, she closed the book and tucked it into the top drawer of her desk. Barbara stretched out as she stood up, glancing around her messy college dorm room. Thank god her father never came to visit her here - he'd have a fit if he saw the state of her room. Barbara Gordon had a tidy organised mind, but that never seemed to translate to a clean bedroom. With a sleepy smile, Barbara stripped off, changing into tiny thin pyjamas, before flopping down on her bed. In a grey vest and short shorts, she stretched out on her back, yawning. Then suddenly the lights went off.

Barbara assumed it was a power cut at first. Then with a click, the dim light of the lamp of her desk flickered on. A figure all in black was stood there, flicking through the notebook she had just put down. "So you see yourself as some sort of Batgirl then..." The figure growled and Barbara recognised the sandpaper voice. Batman turned to look at her.

Batman dropped her book onto the floor without a second thought as he advanced towards Barbara. Barbara suddenly felt very self conscious, wearing so little. She swallowed hard. He stopped at the side of her bed, glaring down at her. Her heart was racing. "Gotham at night is a dangerous world. It's no place for a little girl like you."

"I'm not a little girl!" Barbara shouted at him. His hand moved with inhuman speed, grabbing her throat roughly. He squeezed slightly and Barbara whimpered. "You can't defend yourself," he stated, "you wouldn't last a minute as a Batgirl." He released his grip on her neck and the redhead gasped for breath. "Not without training."

Barbara's heart skipped a beat. "You could train me," she ventured. He glared at her and she wondered if he was going to hit her. "I could," he said slowly. "You were useful when I needed you, that's why I came here tonight. To find out what you really want." He leant towards her. "I could make you Batgirl if that's what you really want. But it would be dangerous. And you'd have to work for it. Harder than you've ever worked for anything before in your life. And you really have to want it, Barbara."

Something about the way he said her name made her tremble. "I don't care about dangerous," she answered bravely, "and you can work me as hard as you want." He leant towards her. "Do you want it?" He snarled it. "Yes," she answered. "How bad?" He leant even closer. "Really bad," she breathed out. They were right next to each other, faces inches apart. She could see the badly trimmed stubble of his jawline from this close. He could see the nervous sweat on her brow.

"You're a soldier now, Barbara," he told her, not moving away, "that means you follow orders. I tell you to do something, you do it. You never ask why because that wastes time we might not have. You just do as you are told. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Kiss me."

Barbara almost hesitated. But she knew better. She was a soldier now. She followed orders. The redhead grabbed Batman by both cheeks and pressed her lips to his. He cupped her cheek, kissing roughly back. She moaned into the kiss. "Stop," Batman growled and Barbara instantly retreated. He nodded slightly. "Hit me." He gave the order.

Barbara Gordon then did something perhaps nobody had ever done before. She slapped Batman. He grinned, impressed. Then he slapped her across the face with the back of his hand, striking her cheek so hard he left a red mark. Barbara cried out as he grabbed a fistful of her bright orange hair and wrenched her up against him, her back pressed to his chest. His hand wrapped around her throat again, silencing her.

He held her there for what felt like hours. She was terrified. Then suddenly he released and let her drop forwards onto her hands and knees. "That's what pain feels like," he said, and he almost sounded sorry, "you need to get used to it in this line of work. And you learnt your first lesson Barbara: anyone will hurt you if you give them the chance."

"No," Barbara corrected him, sitting back on her knees and letting a grin spread across her face, "not Barbara." She rubbed her cheek slightly where he'd smacked it, and her grin grew a little wider: "Batgirl." Batman grinned back at her.

His hands came down on her shoulders and Barbara felt herself being pushed down onto her back. He straddled her waist and grabbed her wrists, wrenching them up above her head and pinning them down. He pushed them higher, making her back arch up towards him, then he held them there with one hand. The other hand took rope from his belt and started to wrap it around her, tying her wrists to the head of the bed.

"I need to know your size for the costume," he growled. Barbara went to answer him but he silenced her with a hand over her mouth. She realised what he meant as his free hand started to trail up her inner thigh like a claw. As that hand cupped her crotch through her shorts, the other left her mouth and picked at the hem of her vest, rolling it up to expose her stomach. Then his mouth came down on her navel and she felt his tongue drag along her skin so roughly. She tried so hard to suppress the whining moan of fear and pleasure building in her throat.

"This isn't a children's tv show, Barbara," he told her, with what might have been a tiny hint of compassion in his voice, "super villains don't play nice, you need to be ready for anything." The hand on her crotch pressed down a little harder and Barbara squirmed uncomfortably, "If you want me to call you Batgirl, Barbara," he was almost smiling now she thought, "you have to prove to me tonight that you can take it. Prove to me that you deserve to be Batgirl."

Barbara nodded and he released his grip on her shorts, "yes sir," she did her best to stop her voice trembling, "I won't make any more noise sir," she assured him. He was definitely smirking now as his hand went underneath her shorts. "No," he said softly. Two fingers started to press inside her entrance. "I'm ordering you to make lots of noises."

She gasped as he slammed those two fingers down into her wet cunt with remarkable force, almost filling her tight pussy. Her hips bucked up to meet his hand, and she let a strained mewling noise. He waited until she was just starting to get used to it, then his fingers blasted her, pumping in and out faster and faster, harder and harder. Barbara was crying out, her body spasming, struggling against her restraints as he fingered her tight little pussy so hard it might break. Barbara slumped down, breathing hard when he finally pulled his fingers out.

He gripped her vest and rolled it up further, revealing her perky little breasts. He kept pushing it up until it was a thin strip over her eyes, a make shift blindfold. Barbara was breathing so heavily now. Her brain was still functioning just enough for her to whisper: "blind as a bat. Nice." He brushed his thumbs over her erect nipples, making her moan. Then he pinched them, pulling her breasts taut. "Not nice!" She squeaked. He actually laughed. Barbara wasn't sure anyone had ever heard Batman laugh before - did that mean she was special?

He covered her tits with the palms of his hands and grasped the heaving mounds, squeezing tightly. She bit down on her bottom lip. She was also suddenly aware that in the boobs department she was not the most impressive specimen - her mind flashed to her friends who made her look so flat-chested. She didn't want to disappoint her new boss, she almost told him she was sorry. It was like he sensed her fears though because she felt his hot breath on her ear and heard him whisper: "perfect fit." She grinned from ear to ear.

He pulled her vest away from her eyes and Barbara wondered if it was over as he untied her hands. She wasn't sure she was ready to be untied yet. As soon as her hands were free, she couldn't stop herself - she lurched forwards, grabbed him by both cheeks and kissed him. It was a long, hard, passionate kiss, their lips working roughly against each other. When she broke away, she turned bright red. He was smiling though. He really liked her. "You know how to use your initiative. Good. Now let's see how you take a beating."

Barbara yelped as he flipped her onto her front, rebound her wrists this time behind her back, and pulled her across his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, her rear end pointing up at the sky and the warm wetness of her crotch pressed against his pelvis. She could feel his erection and smiled slightly, pleased to know she wasn't the only one enjoying training. Then he slapped her ass with such force that she genuinely screamed.

She wasn't worried about people hearing. A night never passed in Gotham without the sounds of women screaming. She was panting for breath after just one spank. Who knew how many he had planned. He seemed to be taking a minute to soothe her after the first slap, gently kneading the globes of her ass through her shorts.

His hand came down again with a sharp crack, and she squeaked and lurched forward. She moaned. He was rubbing a hand soothingly over the stinging skin again. The moaning turned back to shrieking as he smacked both cheeks then peppered her upper thighs with lighter strikes.

Barbara moaned and let her mind melt into it, any train of thought she'd had shattered. He was ruthlessly precise - each blow to her aching ass and thighs stung, a burning sensation spreading through the rapidly reddening skin. Barbara could feel herself getting lightheaded. She whimpered as she felt him yank down her shorts. His hands dipped between her thighs and she spread her legs wider, preparing herself for pleasure. She yelped when he smacked her pussy.

The hits were gentler but still stung as the flurry of sharp slaps hit her entrance. She writhed and gasped, crying out desperately. He grabbed a fistful of her orange hair and yanked her head back towards him. "You're doing well, Barbara" he growled in her ear as his free hand returned to her sore stinging rear, spanking it harder and harder, "a good soldier knows how to take a good beating."

The crack of his hand on her ass was so loud, and he was holding her in place to the blows so firmly. The unrelenting punishment showed no signs of stopping. Her eyes watered as the dual sensations of pain and pleasure merged completely. It was agonisingly good. He massaged her butt-cheeks, stroking where the last few spanks had struck. "Good soldier," he said quietly as he released his vice-like grip on her hair.

Barbara breathed out as he pushed her off his lap. For half a second her cheek was resting on her pillow. Then he pulled her up onto her hands and knees. She heard his utility belt click open and the sound of a zip. She felt his erection pressed against her. "You've earned this," Batman told her as he grasped her hips. Barbara braced herself.

She moaned as he nudged her thighs wider apart and settled hi self between them, his cock pressing against her entrance. Then he pushed inside. Barbara whimpered at the rough penetration. "How does it feel?" He asked, and for a moment it sounded like he wanted her approval as much as she wanted his. "So good," she gasped out. He tightened his grip on her hips and started to move.

His thrusts were sharp and punishing, hitting a spot deep inside her that made her trembled. She was still on her knees, panting, as she rocked her hips to try and get him deeper inside her. He gripped her hair and pulled, tilting her head up to face the wall in front of her. "Say my name," he ordered.

"Batman," she gasped.

"Now say yours,"

"Batgirl!"

Her body squeezed involuntarily around him again in excitement. He thrust into her so hard she lost her balance, tumbling forwards onto her elbows. His hand left her hair and pressed down on her bare back, feeling the hot sweat on her naked skin. He pushed, arching her back, pressing her cheek down against the pillow. Barbara could feel tears of pain and joy trickling down her face. His other hand wrapped around her waist and dipped to her aching cunt, stroking her clitoris with precise calculated movements. "Scream," he ordered.

Barbara screamed as she exploded. She barely heard him cursing behind her through her climax. She felt him finish though. She'd finished the Batman. She slumped down face first onto the bed as he climbed off, both of them breathing hard. Batman leant against the wall for support as he clicked his belt back into place. "You're going to do just fine, Barbara," he smirked. She grinned back at him: "not Barbara..."

"Batgirl."

* * *

 _Pale white fingers clawed their way out of the sewage, dragging the aching attached body out onto dry land. The crazed man looked around, seeing the world through blood. His helmet came off and dropped to the floor, suddenly everything wasn't red anymore. He caught a glimpse of his face reflected in the red hood and saw Jack was dead. He'd been replaced by a clown. The Joker looked up at the moon and saw a deformed dead bunny. He laughed and looked towards Gotham. All he saw was prey._


	11. Joker: Harley Quinn

**Author's Notes:** **A bit of time has passed both in and out of story in this one. Sorry for the delay - more coming soon!**

Joker noticed the crazy looking blonde as soon as she stumbled into the bar. Tattered, tired, looking like she was at the end of her rope, but also looking hot as all hell. Her blonde pigtails had red and pink dye at the ends. She wore and a red and blue jacket over a tight white tee-shirt that read: "daddy's lil monster." The image was completed by tiny blue and red hotpants, fishnet stockings that perfectly highlighted her gorgeous legs and lace-up boots.

Joker licked his lips and took a seat at the bar next to her. Harley turned and eyed up the slim, young man with wild green hair and dazzling eyes. She blinked in surprise but turned back to her drink. She didn't recognise him but he recognised her. "Didn't you used to be a waitress here?" Joker whispered, his voice like sandpaper. She blinked in surprise. "Long time ago, buddy," she chirped but with a sad edge to her voice. "And now?" He probed. "Med school," she said simply. "Dressed like a clown?"

"It's Halloween, pudding. I've as much right to put make up as you do."

"I'm going to buy you a drink" Joker told her. Harley shrugged: "no laws against it." He smiled. She smiled weakly back. Her mind was clearly on the latest disappointing hook up. Nobody could ever compare to that night in the bar. Joker placed his hand on her thigh and stroked gently with his thumb. She glared over at him: "oh honey," she raised an eyebrow, "you couldn't handle me..."

Joker grabbed her face by both cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. One hand slipped round to the back of her head to hold her to the kiss as it buried itself in her blonde locks. The other glided down her neck and grasped her left boob through the shirt. The kiss was rough, passionate. Animalistic. When he broke away, she was breathing so hard. She recognised that kiss. "It's you..."

"Harley..." she breathed out, "Harley Quinn. That's what you called me. That's who I am..." "No," he told her, with steel in his voice. He pointed at her chest. "Daddy's little monster..." he dragged his hand over her chest and dipped beneath those delightful hotpants, his fingers edging slowly but surely into her tight wet entrance. "Daddy's little slut," he hissed as he fingered her roughly.

Harley barely registered the drive to his hotel room as his hand never left her crotch the whole taxi journey there. Once in the room. He threw her onto the bed and pinned her down. She squirmed but his grip was too strong for her. Her chest rose and fell with each deep desperate breath. Finally she was back where she belonged. Finally she was his again. "What do I call you?" She managed to gasp out. "Master," he spat at her.

He rolled off her jacket and peeled her shirt up and over her head, then yanked down her bra. The Joker pinched and tweaked her sensitive taut nipples as he rolled the soft fleshy mounds against her chest like kneading dough. Harley lay there moaning. Joker slithered down her body and clawed at the fishnets until they ripped and kept scratching at her soft inner thighs. Then the hotpants were dragged down and her wet aching pussy was revealed. He looked down at her in just her lace-up boots, legs spread wide for him, trembling with anticipation, and grinned. Then he started to laugh,

Harley bit down on her bottom lip as he unzipped his trousers. His cock sprung out, rock hard and throbbing. She licked her lips, grinning. "I'm ready master," she grinned. He didn't need any further invitation. Joker's cock crashed into her waiting vagina and he pounded her cunt with everything he had. "Oh god!" She screamed out. The whole bed shook.

He placed a palm against the wall to steady himself as he smashed down into her over and over. His other hand wrapped around her throat, choking the dirty blonde. Harley's screams were muffled as her whole body rocked with each impact, her young hot body coated in sweat now. Her pussy clenched in orgasm as she whimpered. Joker grunted, shooting into her soon after. Both of them slumped down.

"Maybe you _can_ handle me, puddin" she grinned, catching her breath. "Clearly not treating you well enough" he whispered mockingly, "since you forgot what you're supposed to call me." Then he grabbed both her ponytails and yanked her across his lap headfirst. His hand crashed down on her soft trembling buttock, spanking her hard: "That was just round one, puddin." Harley swallowed. "Yes master."

He stroked her gently, warming up the skin, then began to slap. Again and again, the Joker's hand made contact with Harley's ass, turning the skin glowing red. It contrasted beautifully against her pale skin tone. Her gasps and moans and screams filled the room as she desperately tried to gain friction against his leg.

"You're moving too much" he snapped, the commanding tone in his voice sending a rush of blood straight to Harley's cunt. He yanked Harley's arms behind her back and tied her hands tightly, holding her in place. Almost naked and bound, he made sure she had obeyed his order like a good bitch, then slapped her ass again before running his hand across the sore skin, providing a little relief.

Harley moaned, still gyrating her hips in a desperate attempt to satisfy herself. He slipped a finger inside her, his thumb caressing her clit. She was so wet. His cock jumped at the prospect of fucking the stunning blonde all over again. He slipped his finger in and out, thrusting it into her as ruthlessly as before. It took her so little time to cum all over again. He felt her tighten around his fingers, saw her entire body stiffen and heard the breathy groan that escaped her mouth.

He didn't untie her. With a cruel smirk, the Joker shoved he off his lap and yanked her by her ponytails into a kneeling position. Without a word, he gripped her blonde handlebars and guided her towards his dripping cock, which she pounced on eagerly. She sucked him with such enthusiasm, her moans vibrating along his shaft as she inhaled him right to the roots. She swallowed and the joker nearly went mad with the sensation. She was good at this. Too good. He couldn't let her take control.

Pulling away, Harley tried to follow him and fell forwards face first onto the floor. "Master?" She looked up at him pleadingly. Nobody else had ever been rough enough for her - she needed him.

He grabbed her hair and dragged her along the floor. He spread her across the floor in just those sexy fuck-me boots and gagged her with his tie. He took his belt and whipped her on the stomach. She screamed. He grinned and whipped her again, smacking her thighs this time, then her poor aching pussy. When she was moaning and begging to be touched, the Joker bent over and whispered in her ear: "This time you will cum when I tell you to. A second too early and I will slit your throat, blondie. Understood?" She whimpered and nodded, her eyes alight with lust,

He bent her over the end of the bed - gagged, hands bound and her young hot body covered in red marks. He entered her in one movement. He thrust into her, feeling her push back against his cock and sigh in ecstasy. Faster and faster, with the occasional slap of the ass, he fucked her until his thrusts and breathing grew erratic. He waited until he was just on the edge of explosion, then gave the order: "Cum."

He pounded into her as he felt her clench around him, the pair producing animalistic sounds that very few other humans could have rivalled. He shot his load deep within her, only vaguely aware that she had cum too. Collapsing onto the bed, he un-gagged her. "I've been away a long time, sweetheart," he breathed out, "tell me: am I out of practice?"

"Not by a long shot," she grinned, finally fulfilled again.

"Fantastic," he grinned, "Gotham City better be ready then because the Joker is here to stay this time."

"You'll blow their minds Mr J!"

"Well I'll certainly blow their somethings..."

Then Harley screamed as he started to smack her ass and thighs again.

* * *

 _Barbara Gordon bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. The ropes were tied so tight they were digging into her wrists and ankles. She was clinging onto the arms of the chair so tight she thought they might snap off. Her whole body was convulsing, bucking wildly. Bruce's tongue delved even deeper inside her._

 _Interrogation training was what he called it. Some good old fashioned bondage was what she called it. So he liked his young sexy redheads tied naked to a chair? Barbara could work with that. She cried out as he brought her to her 7th orgasm of the day. She could definitely work with that._

 _She wasn't sure whether she was his sidekick or his fuck toy but she knew one thing: she loved being by his side. Batman and Batgirl. Nobody could beat that team, and nobody was ever going to tear them apart..._

 **Next: Zatanna Returns**


End file.
